Operation Restore Hope
by Jules06
Summary: AU, timeline is longer for spreading the cure around the world. Rachel Scott has been in hiding since the shooting for the past 18 months working on the mutate strain of the virus from Asia. Only the CNO and President Michener and a selected few have knowledge.
1. Chapter 1

OPERATION RESTORE HOPE

Alternate universe with a time line of finding personnel qualified to work in the manufacturing of the cure and laboratories not destroyed by the marauding immune factions around the country.

Rachel has been in hiding for the last eighteen months with the full knowledge of President Michener and the CNO before Shaw had him murder. Only a selected few by the CNO knows she is alive. For the past five months she has been working smuggle blood samples from Asia to figure out what is preventing the cure. Tom/Rachel centric

Chapter 1: Fight

Rachel has been in hiding since the shooting with only a select few with the knowledge she is alive.

Rachel rubs her eyes after studying the sample of the mutate virus she is close to identify the mutation but she is distracted by lack of sleep she is suffering from insomnia PTSD from being shot and late night work habits she is having trouble focusing.

"Dr. Scott, Rachel" as she looks up from the microscope acknowledges her fellow scientist Dr. Mark Milowsky he and Bertrise elected to go into hiding to ensure that the cure was not destroyed by rouge Immunes

"Yes", as she finally answers. "I believe I have isolated a compound that is preventing the cure from working". He said.

For the past five months they have been studying blood samples smuggled out of Asia to by a state department liaison. "Come take a look notice how this compound is surrounding the virus like a shield blocking the cure from working? Milowsky ask.

"Yes, I do. Is it an organic or synthetic compound?" as she replied.

"It is a combination of the two which makes it very hard to identify. Now that we know what is preventing the cure we need to modify the cure to break the shield to destroy the virus. Who ever developed this compound was a genius and I can only think of one person who could do this in the region." He replied with heavy sigh.

"Yes, I know who you mean and I cannot believe that such a brilliant scientist would create such a weapon it goes against all that he stood for. This bloody virus has turned good people into monster." She replied.

"Dr Scott may I have a minute." They are interrupted by Colonel Theodora Jane Howard (TJ for short) who was in charge of the security detail for the Rachel and the lab over the intercom "Dr. Scott I need you to step out I have to speak to you privately"

"Is it important Colonel we just made a significant breakthrough on the disruption of the cure?"

"Doctor Scott" her tone was serious not the jovial person who she would share an occasional meal with in the compound diner.

"Very well" as Rachel head towards the decontamination area she sees the strain on her face. Rachel is worried that something has happen to Tom or the Nathan James and she panics slightly.

"What has happen please do not sugar coat it give it to me straight"

"We need to pack up and move word has come down of the Region Leaders are about plotting against President Oliver. So we need to evacuate you and your team from here asap."

Since the death of President Michener no one has come here nor do they know I am still alive." Rachel stated.

"Our position has been comprised by a few members here on your security detail. Earlier this morning members of that fraction tried to kill me, luckily for me he was stop. You will have exactly two hours to pack up all your research and necessary equipment before we destroy this facility."

"Colonel we need more time than that! I need more time to ensure that the lab equipment and samples are pack properly for transportation." She said. Rachel had an uneasy feeling. Tom had devised an escape plan for her if things went wrong. For the past two weeks she noticed small changes here and there in the security details around the facility. That is when she sent a code message out on the secure network setting in motion her escape plan.

Signaling for Mark to join them as Rachel maintains her role the slight distress and ask the question "How did this have happen?"

"Breach in the security protocol is the only a hand few knew of this location and the vetting process in the new world is not what it was before the virus." as the colonel replied.

Rachel does a quick study of the colonel body language and reads that she is relaxed she does perceives her as a threat which is what she wants. She also realize that TJ has a two inch height difference and she not as fit tone as Rachel. She turns towards Mark she says him "Mark we have been given a two hours to pack up and move this is outrageous we cannot leave yet we have just made progress some much time and effort to start over."

"Rachel, I will start in the lab and begin the cataloging everything in the quarantine area" letting Rachel know he understand and head back into the area.

"Colonel there is just one thing I need to know. How long have you been working with the Regional Leaders?" she asked

"What are you talking about?" she replied

"Colonel being a virologist I am trained to look for the small changes in diseases and viruses and it applies to my daily routine here. I noticed this changes a few weeks ago. Which led me to the conclusion that you and only you could make these security changes?"

"I was hoping that you would come quietly doctor as the colonel pulls her side arm from the holster, but I guess it's the hard way. No one going to save you now so just load up research and come quietly and you won't be hurt."

"Sorry, Theodora that is not going to happen" use of the colonel's given name throws her off balance.

"If you want Bertrise to stay alive you will do as I say" she smirks

"Actually Theodora I will not do as you request. I know you don't have her she is safe from harm."

"You are very calm for someone with a gun pointed at them"

"Theodora you realize I grew up in some of the rough parts of the world held hostage on the Vernyi by a craze Russian admiral targeted by the Immunes for death and shot at. I do not scare easily."

"Nor, colonel I will not go without fight" she said. And in that moment everything changes once again her years on living in the roughest parts of the world she learned to fight to survive. Very deliberately Rachel locks eyes with the colonel and with a swift kick to her gun hand she disarms her. The colonel is stun momentarily realize that she under estimated the scientist. Before she can return a blow she is knock out with a serious of kicks and rapid blows to the head.

Two figures walk in and are smiling Colonel Howard has made the same mistake everyone does about Dr. Rachel Scott that she would be a push over. Rachel always uses these assumptions to her advantage. Ravit and Bertrise walk over and shake their heads in amusement someone under estimate Rachel again.

"What shall we do with her? Ravit asked as she zip ties her hands and feet.

"She has compromise this location so shall we have to follow the plan. What about the guards?"

"The extraction team has taken them out and the helicopters are in route to extract you and the CNO and Green families."

At that moment the Colonel begins to stir and Ravit bends down and places her in a sitting position. "You pick the wrong scientist to mess with" she says with smirks.

"Where did you learn to fight?" she asked.

"Various parts of the world" she replies.

"What gave me away?" she asked

"The way you worded your questions about my work tried to find out about my time with the CNO on the James and you trying to form a friendship. You showed you hand to soon."

"What are you going to do with me? Kill me? Hear your real good at murdering people." she spat blood from her mouth.

"Enough, we are going to leave you here for Shaw and the regional leaders to find. Maybe they will let you live" Ravit states.

Mark rejoins Rachel "I have all of our research on these hard drives blood samples packed and ready to go. The containment area is ready to be destroyed."

That moment the Jed, Ashley Sam and Debbie Foster with Frankie walk in escort by a SEAL minus Kara.

"We are here ready to leave?" Jed asked

"Has something happen to Kara? Bertrise asked

"No, she fine, she stayed behind to keep up appearance and throw them off our trail while we made our way out of town." Jed replied

"I thought you were dead killed by that immune Curtis who is in jail? Will someone please explain what going on?" Debbie asked

"All will be explained soon as we reach our destination. Come we don't have much time". Ravit states

Just then the SEAL receives word over his radio "Choppers are landed it time to move folks"

"We need to move quickly now" Jed states as he hustles the kids and Debbie out the door to the awaiting choppers.

"One last thing" she pulls opens a drawer and pulls out a pairs of thick rubber gloves and a bottle of acid and pours it over all the computers and satellite link equipment knowing the corrosive will destroy the equipment beyond repair. She then walks over to the wall and starts the burn process with in her work area destroying all the samples and research notes in the area.

"You made a big mistake leaving me alive I will find you before your precious CNO will."

"I doubt it the regional leaders do not like failure you will face their wrath"

They all head out door to a waiting to the site of three helicopters flanked by the SEAL team from Norfolk. Once everyone is aboard the helicopters they lift off to take them to their new location outside the regional leaders reach.

Howard is seething she was bested by two scientists and a girl she wants revenge.

After five hours in the air and two refueling stops they land on the one place they outside of regional leaders grasp on board the flight deck of the USS Enterprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Operation Restore

Two days at sea after defeating Peng's and his forces in Japan Chief of Naval Operations Tom Chandler comes to the realization that his entire mission to China was a plot designed to kill him but which ultimately cost the lives 300 plus sailors' two ships and countless lives lost to the Green Mist developed by Peng's scientists.

With the location and destruction of the ships carrying the missiles and the notes from the Kai Jung the scientist forced to develop the compound they have a chance to save Asia. Kai Jung was a well respected man in his field who fell into the hands of a monster. The man gave his life ensuring that his research on the antidote for the mist made it into his hands.

So deep in his thoughts he barley heard the sharp knocks on his door the second knock pulls he from his thoughts and he answers with a weary "Enter" LT Granderson steps into the stateroom with a message for him.

"Sir, here is the encryption you requested and also this message was received over the secure satellite network that Dr. Scott used for you." She said with a puzzling look.

"Thank you LT before her death her death Val made some improvements to the network and I use it to communicate with Wolfe and Bivas the encryption you just used was also developed by Val. As he quickly reads through the message and easily translates the message.

"LT inform all the officers, Master Chief, Wolfe and Sasha Cooper gather in the wardroom in ten minutes and LT" he pulls out the secure satellite access codes send this out immediately"

"Very well sir" she takes the notebooks and exits.

Within minutes they are assembly awaiting the CNO

"First off Dr. Scott is alive only I and President Michener plus a select few personnel had knowledge of this. Two weeks ago, I received a message informing me that her location has been comprised and protocols for her extraction were activated. Those protocols included both my and Greens' families along with Drs. Scott and Milowsky."

"How did you receive information without the White House knowledge and why was it necessary to fake her death? Sasha asked

"The secure satellite was repurposed for Wolfe's security teams throughout the world to ensure safe delivery of the cure especially in unstable regions around the world. As for hiding Rachel being alive from the onset of the pandemic she was a target either of ridicule from her peers, pawn for the exploitation of the cure or it destruction. It also gave her time to study the mutation of the Asian strain of the virus. When we heard of the mutation she knew it had to be an engineered strain" he stated.

"Now as I was saying her location was compromise by the head of her security detail Colonel Howard who was in charge of the detail. Prior to his death Dr. Kai Jung gave me his notes with the antidote for the Green Mist which I had Ganderson encrypted and transmitted via the secured satellite. Once they have completed their analysis we can transmit the information to the remaining scientists in the regions.

"How did she get blood samples?" Doc Rios asked

"Wolfe, he and his teams had the perfect cover setting up security to protect the cure from black marketers and pirates once we began to hear the rumors, he was able to move around into the areas affected and collected the blood samples with no one the wiser and you Sasha unknowingly helped with the diplomatic courier bags" He said

"Who is protecting the doctors and their research and has it been compromised?" Sasha asked

"Ravit and one of the SEAL teams from Norfolk their research is safe. Her old lab and all work have been destroyed along with the ability to link to the network." He said "Apparently Colonel Howard tried to take Drs. Scott and Milowsky and their research in custody but as we all know Dr. Scott doesn't follow orders." Everyone softly laughs at his statement

"What the joke?" Sasha ask

"Dr Scott was raised and worked in some of the toughest areas in the world she would make a hell of operator if she was scientist." Green replied

"So everyone assumes she will be easy to handle which she uses to her advantage which she never gives up until you are down. Remember the guy she disarmed in the bayou man he didn't know what hit him. " Carlton Burke chimes in

"Gentlemen back to the topic at hand it seems that all the regional leaders were in with Shaw except for Senator Beatty and Secretary Rivera who passed information along about their plans to LCDR Green prior to their deaths. She was unable to send that information before communications went dark"

"Sir is she safe?" Danny asked.

"CMDR Green is currently not with them she stayed behind to ensure their safe extraction. She plans on meeting up with Tex somewhere outside of St. Louis and rendezvous with him."

"What else is there? You didn't call us together for a chit chat?" Slattery stated

"No I didn't once we are in range of the San Diego harbor they will be waiting for us. So we need to plan this part of the mission carefully and not cause harm to civilian population and turn them even further against us."

"What of the military personnel stationed around the area can we count on them?" Green asked?

"I hope so remember they effectively took out our senior leadership of the military as far we know"

"The big "E" Slattery says with a smirk

" Yes" Tom replies "As you know the Enterprise was outfitted with a lab facilities to manufacture and deliver the cure around the Bearing seas Pacific Northwest and South America we can count on her crew to help us. We will rendezvous with her and transfer all wounded personnel to her. There are several SEAL teams stationed onboard the ship along with two squadrons of helicopters" he says.

"Burke, Green and Wolfe the teams on the Enterprise will have a better lay of the land in San Diego so I went you guys to come up with a plan to take out Castillo and his puppets."

"Sir there is a slight flaw in that plan" Jeter said

"What are you saying Master Chief?"

"Sir, we have to sail past several bases before arriving at 32nd street naval base. We will be well within range of radar and weapons systems. I suggest we use the Chinese destroyer she has the same profile as the James and we can use it as a decoy then using the RHIBs to transport the teams to the base."

"Sir Master Chief is right. Castillo more than like stripped Coronado and the other bases of the weapons and consolidated everything at 32nd street." Green said

"They will use IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) to ensure that it is the James rather than visual confirmation to destroy us. We disable our IFF and reset the other ship to transmit the James IFF. Rig a remote control and sail the Chinese ship into range from them to target" Master Chief said.

"Excellent ideals gentlemen I do not see any problems with it" Slattery states. "Two weeks is just enough time to work out the bugs on the remote and make it work.

"Sir" Meylan starts to speak but the CNO stops him

"We all have been used as pawns now it is time for all us to strike back and restore the hope not only for our country but the world"

"One last thing, Master Chief if you would"

"Attention to promotion LCMDR Sasha Cooper front and center" as Master Chief calls her forward

Sasha is shock by the announcement she has been a constant thorn in his side engaging in verbal battles with him since China and while on board the James. She watches as everyone in the wardroom fall into ranks and coming to attention for the ceremony. She makes her way to the front and stands before the Chief of Naval Operations the man who help spread the cure not Tom Chandler her former lover.

"You a here by promote to the rank of Commander as Mike steps forward with the silver oak leafs to pin on her collar. Tom watches as she is daze but quickly recovers to repeat the oath. The room erupts into spontaneous applauses for her after the ceremony.

"Thank you sir" she said realizing why he promoted.

"We have plans and options so let's smooth out any wrinkles prior to arrival. It times to restore our nation. Dismiss, Green, stand fast"

"Yes sir,' he replies as the room empties

"I have something for you Rachel knew that you were having trouble seeing Frankie and Kara on video link so she sent this for you" pulling a memory stick from his pockets.

"Thank you sir", he says with a teary smile.

Sasha is hanging back in the waiting for Green to leave she has questions for Tom that are personal.

"Commander" he acknowledges her presence.

"Why now the promotion is it to keep me in line?" She asked

"Sasha you are currently the most senior ranking Intelligence Officer in the Navy and we will need you more than ever now."

"I transition to a civilian" she started before being interrupted by Tom

"No you are first and forth most United State Naval Officer you never resigned your commission hence the promotion. You still provide intelligence to the president under Peng's nose. Do you think for one moment he wasn't aware of the fact you were Naval Intelligence? The only reason you were still alive even with your side trips around Asia with Jesse was your cover as a diplomatic."

"When you put it that way" she acknowledges "one question are you in love with Dr. Scott?"

"Yes, I am but I have not told her how I feel because I needed time to grieve and so did she we thought we would have time after she did her immunization tour but she was shot. Her getting shot change everything" he replied

"I am happy for you Tom" she said with a little sadness tinge in her voice.

"Sasha you are a great asset to this crew the mission and Navy but what you and I had together is in the past. Sending you off on the helo I wanted you to survive because of our past together" he simple stated.

"So how do you suggest that we topple the regional leaders using a network that only you and few other have access to?"

"I have another tool that Val developed that will be quicker and faster to throwing a monkey wrench in their plans. It the 'Dead Man Game' app she developed when Ramsey and his bunch tried to kill off non immunes. Granderson knows how it works so she can help you with that."

"I am impressed that she rebuilt this network, develop an app and developed a code during the pandemic and hacked Peng's security within hour of landing in China" she said simply. "She was a great asset even in death" she solemnly reflects. "Who else beside you knew of her location?"

"Simple, only one other person beside me knew her exact location not even the president. He also did not know of the secure satellite being restored and only six now five of had access to it. Now with you and Granderson it will be seven."

"Still playing your cards close to the vest, I see" she said with a slight nod "This our way to winning the American people trust in us we use the Dead Man app Val developed." Tom stated "LT Ganderson can pull everything from the network for 'Operation Restore'. Peng's arrogance is all recorded his belief that he had destroyed us and eliminated Takeahya his partial destruction of the Japanese Cultural artifacts all caught on tape his admitting to Takeahaya that he set him up to take the fall for all the trouble in the region with the help of his American mole will help show the regional leaders in a bad light. They deliberately sent the Cure to him for distribution yet he was stock piling while he was spreading the Green Mist rendering the cure useless. No editing of the footage just up load it and broadcast in its entire. One thing about the 'Dead Man' anyone with a blue tooth device will see it you don't need a network and it cannot be shut down by the regional leaders."

"Genius, I guess I better go find Granderson and get started."

"Yes you should and CMDR as long as you are on the ship you will wear the prescribe uniform you will find a two sets of BDUs in your stateroom along with your tactical uniforms are we clear"

"Yes Sir, permission to be excuse sir?" she asks with tinge of annoyance.

"Dismiss commander" he watches as she leaves closing the door behind her.

He walks over to the phone in the wardroom dials Comms Center the phone after two ring tones the phone is answer by one the enlisted team member who quickly pass the phone to Granderson.

"LT let me know when you have completed the upload of Dr. Jung notes to the doctors. Also bring CMDR Cooper up to speed on how the Dead Man app works also help her with decimating the footage from Japan.

"Also I will need a clear channel after you send the information to the CO of the Enterprise and Alicia thank you" as he ends call.

He walks over to the coffee mess for his mug and he notices for the first time that Rachel's mug is still among the officer mugs. He takes it as a good sign her cup is still her safe onboard the James while they are all safe on the Enterprise. He smiles and grabs his mug fills it and heads up towards the bridge.

Author Note: I live near San Diego and I was stationed at several of the bases here so I wrote this chapter about sailing into San Diego harbor and to reach Naval Station San Diego which we call 32nd St since the main gate sit on that face the road.


	3. Chapter 3 Operation Restore Part II

Chapter 3

Operation Restore Part II

It's been about 16 hours since Granderson sent Jung's notes on the antidote for the Green Mist. They finally have a clear channel to the Enterprise as Tom keys in the code for the Comms Center and opens the door a petty officer sees him calls attention on deck with a quick "at ease" as he closes the door everyone resumes their work.

"Sir I have the CO of the Enterprise on the network video link and he has Dr. Scott standing by to be debrief by you"

"Thank you LT" as he take a seat and puts on a head set. As he looks at the screen he sees Rachel for the first time in months he see the signs of stress from her current ordeal. As someone coughs he remembers that they are not alone.

"Tom glad to see your ugly face in one piece" Captain Richard "Rich" Howard says that conveys a long term friendship.

"Rich still better looking than your mug" he counters with a grunt. "What is your current situation?"

"Currently we are about 500 miles off the coast of California since the arrival of the package over 48 hours ago. As soon as we had them onboard we headed out further as per standing orders from you."

"Good, what of Castillo the western regional leader has he contacted you?"

"Yes we have, received orders from him directing us to pulling into San Diego and report to a General Bradley of California United Forces. I informed him that we are currently in the bearing seas and we have picked up a Japanese refugees who show signs of the mutate virus cannot take chances with it will remain out to seas until the doctors give the all clear."

"Smart move, I am pretty sure you have the situation well in hand on his movements, strength and weakness. Keep me inform in any changes we will rendezvous in about 10-11 days barring any problems."

"Yes sir, will keep you inform if there are any changes and we will be ready to provide additional support for the operation. Now I believe you wish to hear Dr. Scott's report." As he gives moves out of frame and Rachel sits in his place.

For a moment that just look at one another until the both began to speak at the same time breaking the awkward silence. Tom gestures that she has the floor.

"Hello Tom" as she exhales those two words which makes him smile and acknowledges with "Rachel."

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you"

"This is not your fault nor was the shooting I am okay we are all safe. You did protect me you gave me escape plans I'm fine" as she gives him a half smile.

"I am supposed to keep you safe" he says defensively.

"Captain Chandler" she only uses his title when she is annoyed with him

"Very well, I have questions for you. First is the antidote formula for Green Mist does it worked?"

"Yes it does work and the prototype we develop on here has worked well on the blood samples we have. The antidote targets the compound specifically and breaks it down allowing the cure to work it is a protein enzyme that works on both the organic and synthetic Dr. Jung kept it simple and the protein is readily available in the region"

"Tom it might be too late for Takehaya and his wife but it will save others. Did you destroy all of Dr. Jung's research on the Green Mist and the materials?"

"Yes we did Rachel the man gave his life to get the antidote into our hands. I not sure if Peng only targeted Asia or if he had counter parts in other parts of the world do you have enough supplies to manufacture the antidote on board on a massive scale if needed?"

"Yes, the lab has already begun manufacture the antidote since it was proven a success."

"Tell me about Colonel Howard what made you suspicious of her?"

"She knew about the Green Mist and kept asking about our progress on an antidote and her questioning me about my time on the James. She slowly made changes in security and personnel were replace which I knew only you could authorize. Then I saw her in the lab trying to access my network computer and so I initiate the escape protocols."

"My god Rachel I wanted to keep you safe and protected" he states wearily. "When this over and you no longer need to hide we need to have a talk about us" he said softly

"Tom, I think it best if we have that discussion without an audience" she replies

"As you wish doctor how are they treating on board the ship?"

"I being well looked after the Captain offer me the admiral's quarters but I decline it so that your father and the children would be together. It's not the James but I am okay."

"How are you doing Tom?"

"I have been better but knowing y'all are safe helps" he admits. "Granderson signal him indicating he has five minutes before they go radio silence. "I will see when I see you"

And she replies "I will see you when I see you" before they are disconnected.

Rachel slowly stands and thanks the captain and exits the room. She heads back towards the labs when she bumps into Ashley.

"Sorry" Ashley mumbles without looking up

"Ashley what is wrong" looking into her tear stain face.

"Dr. Scott I didn't know it was you" she replies

"Please tell me why you are crying what is wrong?" the young girl shakes her head no. "How about we go to the ward room and have some tea and see what the cook has something to eat alright?"

"Okay" she replies half heartily as she is led down the p-way towards the wardroom.

Rachel finds the cook on duty and asks her if it would be too much trouble to have some sandwiches made for an impromptu tea with her friend the cook looks out and see a sad looking Ashley and the cook replies "No problem"

"Thank you" Rachel replies. She goes and sits with Ashley she reaches out and touches her hand and Ashley looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand what is going on I want to know if my dad is safe? Ever since dad went to China and Uncle Mike and his crew were taken hostage I am afraid that he won't make it back this time" she cries.

At the moment the cook brings the sandwiches and some cookies to them "here you go let me know if you need anything else just asked for Cookie" she said.

"Thank you" Rachel replies. "Ashley I can tell you this father and Captain Slattery are safe on board the James"

"How do you know this did you talk to my dad?"

"Yes, I had spoken with your father and please call me Rachel" she replies

"Everything was okay before he left, Rachel why did the SEAL teams take us out of St. Louis and bring us here?"

"It was part of a plan your father developed in case something happen and I was to notified CMDR Green and she would send them to evacuate me but he also had another plan in place that included the Kara's and your family if I felt we could be harmed"

The door to the ward room opens and it is Sammy and her grandfather "Ashley we been looking for you" her grandfather say

"Did you get lost again?" Sammy asked.

"Mr. Chandler I bumped into Ashley in the p-way and ask her to join me for tea and sandwiches I am sorry I should have informed you" Rachel says.

"It's alright Dr. Scott it just the Enterprise is bigger than the James and I was worried" Jed said.

"Ashley talked to your grandfather he can help you" as she stands to leave the room.

"Please stay doctor don't leave I have questions which maybe you can answer for us if you don't mind."

"Of course but only if you answer mine" she replied with a smile.

As they settle in for a long discussion general quarters alarm is sound for unknown aircraft approaching the ship.

"I believe our discussion will have to wait kids let head back to our quarters"

"Rachel will you come with us" Ashley asked her.

"Ashley I would" but she stops as she looks at the fear in Ashley's eyes "just let me inform them where I am if they need me alright"

Mean while Captain Howard makes his way to the bridge and takes the deck from the OOD.

"Status of air craft" he asked

"Pilot has not answered any of our hail on any frequency IFF shows it is a USAF F-16 fighter" OOD states.

He picks up the phones and tells the Air Boss to launch two fighters along with the SAR helo. To check out the plane and the condition of the pilot

"Damn it, knew this ruse was too good to last."

"Sir Air Boss said birds are in the air along with the SAR helo" OOD said.

"Very well he, how long before the plane is in visual of our birds?"

"Five mikes sir" the OOD replies

"Alright OOD you have the con I am heading to CIC" he said

Captain Howard rushes to CIC to have real time up dates from the pilots. He enters the darkly room only light source are the radars and red lights.

"Report" he says as he steps into the room.

His XO Captain Kelly House replies "Currently the pilot has ignored all hailing attempts. LT Michaels is going to contact the pilot using Morse code" XO replies.

Michaels' voice fills the void "Enterprise this is Whiskey-1 over"

TAO replies "Report Whiskey-1 over"

"The plane is pretty is riddle with bullets and I don't think the pilot will make it to the Enterprise with his bird."

"Have the pilot to eject and we will have the Sierra-1helo pick him up. Whiskey 1&2 remain on over watch until the helo returns to the ship" CO says. "Also have the pilot helmet and vest ditched over the side.

"Understood Whiskey 1&2 has over watch until Sierra-1 returns to the Enterprise" Michaels replied.

"As soon as all aircraft are back onboard set a course for open water and let's put miles between us and the California coast. I don't want any more surprises. I want that pilot isolate and under guard until we rendezvous with the James" he states.

"Understood sir, I will personally handle his debrief." XO replies

"Why are we ditching the pilot's life vest?" she asked?

"Haven't you ever wondered how the rescue of Dr. Scott and the CNO off the Vernyi was accomplished?" he questioned. GPS tracker in the life jacket smart move on the Captain Slattery part at the time he played Ruskov" he simply replies

"Sir the Sierra-1 has landed pilot is being taken to medical" OOD said.

"Helm set a course for open water at half flank speed" OOD orders

Setting a course for open water at half flank speed aye" Helm repeats the order.

"Let go greet our newest guest and see if we can get current intelligence report on China Lake weapons station and Edwards base if Castillo has gotten hold of the ordnance and aircrafts from those two bases it going take more than a carrier and destroyer to take back the southwestern region" CO states.

"OOD secure from general quarters and you have the con we will be in sick bay" XO says as she and the skipper leave the bridge heading towards medical.

"Aye Aye ma'am" the OOD replies.

As they enter medical the senior medical officer Captain Eric Chapman greets them and gives them a quick rundown on his condition.

"Pilot is LT Michael Wyatt US Air Force he is in pretty bad shape I don't think he will make the next 24 hours will tell. Currently he is refusing treatment until he can talk to you"

"Very well let's see what he has to say, lead the way doctor" CO replies.

As they step into the triage area and take in the control chaos of medical personnel treating the LT wounds.

Captain Moore steps up to the side of the gurney "LT I hear you want to speak to me before you go into surgery" he says.

"Yes sir," he replies with a weak voice.

"Alright tell me what so important that you risking your life"

"The regional leader has" he starts his report when all of sudden he flat lines the CO steps out the way and watches as medical personnel fight to save his life. They have him stable and rush him into the operating room.

"Now all we can do is wait and see how he does after surgery" the doctor says.

"Keep me inform on his prognosis either way" CO said. "I need to inform the CNO of our current situation XO station extra lookouts. I have feeling we will be seeing more aircrafts."

"Aye sir" she replied "I think I will also say a little prayer" she said softly to no one.

Author Note: On aircraft carriers most of the department heads are captains.

Thank you all for the reviews I do appreciate them very much


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Home Front

Kathleen is deep in her thoughts when her cell phone begins to vibrate she pulls it out and looks at the screen and sees the video of the President of China she quickly gets her dad attention

"Dad look at this" as she shoving her phone in his face

"Sweetie, I trying to drive here" he replies

"Please just pull over and look at this video"

"Alright hold your horses" he said

As he pulls the SUV off the road the occupants began to stir hearing Kathleen demanding her father pulls off the road.

"What's going on is there a problem" Kara asks

"Something up Kathleen received video on her phone" Tex replies

"Kathleen is like when you received information about the cure?"

"Yes" she replies

Kara realizes that there is only one way the information could be sent and it's the secure satellite using the Dead Man App

As the SUV comes to a stop they all crowd around the small screen and see the President of China confessing how he forced Kai Jung to develop the Green Mist and hoarding the cure in order to launch rockets carrying the mist into Japan and various parts of Asia before sending the cure out. He is bragging on how he and his contact in the White House plot the demise of Captain Chandler and the Nathan James crew pinning it on Takeahaya and his pirates.

"Explains everything that has been happening with the riots and so called food shortages they are guilty of murder from the President Michener and 300 sailors" President Howard says.

"Kara is there any way we can contact the James and let them know what is going on here." Tex inquires

"No there isn't once I received word from Rachel about her location being comprised I destroyed the link to the satellite to ensure that Shaw and company could not use it" she replies.

"Rachel as in Dr. Scott" the president inquires "Is she alive and why wasn't I informed that she was still alive?"

"From the very beginning she was a target. Beside myself, CNO and President Michener there we only a select few people we trusted with that information and Tex is one of them outside of the White House" she replied

"Sir with everyone thinking she was dead it allowed her to recovery and when the rumors of the virus mutating in Asia being reported it allowed her and her team to focus on studying samples that were smuggled out of the region."

"Knowing the good doctor she probably figure out this new virus and probably has a cure already to be dispense" Tex chimes in

"Is there anything else you're not telling me CMDR Green?" President Oliver ask

"Well sir the evacuation of Dr. Scott and my family along with the CNO's was carried out by the SEAL teams from Norfolk and Colonel Howard is aligned with the regional leaders somehow they founded she was alive."

"What of her location do you know where she is?" President Oliver inquires

"No sir that was part of the contingency plan to ensure her safety only the CNO and the teams know her exact location" she replies.

"What about this video broadcast?" Oliver inquires

"Remember how the Immunes use the blue tooth device to link up with other blue tooth enable devices to spread misinformation? Only one other person beside Val had access to the system and that was LT Granderson. She must have uploaded the video to the satellite from the James.

"I remember now Val said something about a blue tooth being untraceable the signal cannot be traced back to the James or stop right" Tex say

"That is exactly how it works"

"I'll be damn that isn't a smart plan" the President said

"Alright then let's get back on the road and keep heading towards San Diego" Tex said.

Elsewhere in St. Louis, Shaw and the regional leaders are trying to disrupt the video from playing across the news outlets across the country damming them with treason.

"What the in the hell is going on Allison I thought you had a handle on this" Roberta Price inquired

"We cannot find the source of the signal to stop it but we can cut the news feed. Send some guards over to the news stations in your regions take control of the stations and we will spin it to fit our needs." Alison said.

"This is better work Allison we cannot afford any mistakes now" Castillo says.

"It will work" she says "just take care of things on your end"

"As they leave the president's office Allison walks to the phone and has them send in Colonels Witt and Howard.

"Well did you find or have any leads on their location?"

"No, they took off in four helos in different directions they had a contingency plan for her evacuation along with Chandler and Green families." Witt replies

"Colonel Howard how in the hell did she know to send out the word for evacuation?"

"Simple she observed the changes that were made with her security routine and the guards we under estimated her. She tough and a fighter" Howard said.

"Is that how she got the drop on you a trained military officer?"

"Her words she grew up in the toughest parts of the world and learned to fight next time I won't let her get the drop on me"

"There won't be a next time for you Colonel" Shaw says as she signals the secret service agents to take her into custody

Howard is see the signal and swiftly pulls her sidearm to shoot the agent but Witt intercepts her and subdues her in brief struggle.

"Colonel you are no longer useful to me" she says.

"The doctor was right I should have disappear when I had the chance."

"Take care of her and don't let the others see you do it understand"

"Yes ma'am" they all said. Howard is escort out the office surround by two agents

It finally clicks with Howard that Shaw is plotting to take out the regents. Her plan was already in motion with the deaths of the president, Beatty and Rivera taking out her strongest opponents to leave the weak to fall like dominos.

Once outside of the office she begins to use her SERE training she begins to drag her feet falling to the ground forcing the guards to pick her up and as they bend down to forcing her to stand. That is when she strikes with swift punches into the guard's scrotum instantly incapacitating one on the right she pulls her boot knife slashing instructor the second guard is quickly slash to the throat slicing his carotid artery and she goes back and snaps the neck of the first guard.

Uniform covered in blood she picks up the weapons of the agents and heads towards the garage of the hotel formulating her escape plan on the move.

"Theodora Jane Howard what in the hell have you done? You have betrayed everything that you hold near and dear to your heart because some manical power mad bitch played you" she said in a whisper.

Knowing she needs to make it to San Diego to inform Chandler of what she knows and everything that Shaw's plans for the country. Hopefully he will give her a fair shake and listen to her but she betrayed her brothers and sisters in arms.

As she tries slips into the garage she doesn't see the guard until the as the bullet barely misses her forcing her out into open. The second shot tears through her right bicep but it didn't stop her from making it to one the Secret Service SUV bullets hit the vehicle as she starts it. Gunning the engine she throws it into gear running over the guard out the garage onto the streets just trying to put as much distance between her and St. Louis


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunions

Rachel looks on as the children are playing Monopoly in their stateroom the past two weeks she has become very fond of these two.

"Rachel it's your turn" Sam said

"Alright then I am going to win this time" she replies with a smile

"No, you won't I always win" he replies

"Sam, it not nice to brag what would dad say" Ashley gently reprimands him

"I know I miss him so much" he sighs

"Rachel, do you miss him too?" he inquires

Caught off guard by the innocent of his question Rachel is thinking of how she should answer when Ashely gives her and out.

"What a silly question Sam of courses she does Rachel and Dad are friends" Ashley chimes in

Jed and Debbie both are softly laughing when Jed whispers to Deb

"The innocence of children"

Debbie intervenes by suggesting "Hey why don't we go and see what Cookie is serving for lunch"

"Yes, that sounds like a good ideal you three go ahead I will keep an eye on Frankie" Jed replies

Rachel and Jed watch the trio walk out the door as he placed Frankie in his portable crib. He looks at Rachel and decide to speak his mind about her and Tom.

"Remind me later to thank Deb" Rachel says

"I will" he replies as he studies her as she puts the board game away. Jed studies Rachel as puts away Ashley jewelry kit he gathers his thoughts before he speaks.

"Rachel, I know that you have feelings for Tom and you are scared to admit it to yourself and anyone else.

"You are very direct I see now where Tom gets it from" she replies ignoring his probing.

You are in love with Tom and he is in love with you"

"Jed, I've a great deal of respect for Tom nothing more" she replies

"That's a load of bull and you know it! The world has change thanks to the virus you and Tommy have been dance around one another for the past two years."

"Our relationship is complicated we also have to consider the children before we move forward."

"Those kids adore you Rachel why just the other night I heard those two plotting to get you two together they even roped Bertrise into their campaign" he states

Their conversation is interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the room Jed moves to answer the phone before it wakes up Frankie. Rachel is stunned by the revelations Jed has made she stands there taking in everything. After a brief conversation, Jed hands her the phone.

"Jed, I am sorry but the Captain Howard request that I meet with right now" as she hangs up the phone.

"Alright I will let the kids know you were called away and Rachel just so you know I already consider you family already" he says with smile.

"Thank you" she said as she exits the room. Realizing she is out number when it comes to the Chandler family in their determination to see her and Tom together makes her smile making her stride more purposeful. She has fallen in love with Tom's family.

In his stateroom, Captain Green is exhausted the ship has had several close calls since the arrival of USAF LT Wyatt. The lieutenant was given the last known coordinates of the ship by LCMDR Green along with two important flash drives. One contain the plans that regional leaders had devise while the president was trying to rebuild the country. The other contain the launch codes for the nuclear weapons. Green had disable the football's nuclear options after Michener's death.

Wyatt's recounting of his journey from St. Louis to "E" was harrowing from commandeering a escort plane for Air Force One he made it from St. Louis where he landed at Edwards Air Force base. As the plane was being refuel Castillo's security team had breached the base and they began to shoot at him and the ground crew. Rich cannot believe that the man made it with the despite the damage to him and the plane as the pictures showed.

A knock on his door breaks him out his thoughts "Enter" he replies

Dr. Scott opens the door and enters "You wish to see me Captain" as she closed the door behind her

"Yes, Dr. Scott I thought you would like to know that the CNO will be arriving shortly and the briefing will be in the pilots ready room" he replied

"Very well I will inform Dr. Milowsky and the others we will have our reports ready for the briefing."

"Doctor, that isn't the only reason I asked you here the CNO wants to move you the families and labs facilities to our homeport in Bremerton for your safety"

I can understand the families but the facilities will take some time" she began to argue before the CO interrupt her

"Doc, relax the lab facilities are bio level ten facilities the CNO insisted on that when he made the contingency plans for your extraction. The Enterprise was only your first stop Bremerton is your finally destination. Plus, it is the only secured area not under regional leaders control." For the first time in two weeks Rich Howard smiles he is thinking about the blowout these two will have over Tom's decision not keeping her informed. Seems Tom has met a woman who is just as stubborn and bullhead as him. He might have to security detail on standby for his protection from the good doctor.

"We will rendezvous with the James in the next two hours and the CNO will fly over with the Captains Slattery and Meylan along with Chief of Naval Intelligence to conduct a debriefing on Asia and current situation on the home front."

"Very well Captain, if you don't mind I would like to inform the families myself"

"No, I don't see any problem with that."

"Thank you" she replies.

Not waiting to be dismiss Rachel walks out of the stateroom. She leans against the bulkhead processing the information she was given she is so mad at Tom making decisions for her without including her in the process. Pushing off the bulkhead she heads towards the wardroom to inform the families of the arrival of the Nathan James in the next two hours.

She enters the wardroom and Sam is the first one to see her and calls out to her.

"Rachel, Cookie has made cheeseburgers, fries and pizza for lunch and for dessert its brownies or cookies" he says

"Well that sound very good and its perfect lunch." As she makes her way towards the table.

"Well I have something I need to tell everyone" she begins when she notices that Debbie isn't in the room. "Where is Debbie?"

"She is with Frankie" Jed replies

"Oh, alright you can tell her later" she replies.

"It's about your father and the Nathan James" the children look at her with fear in their eyes she realizing she cause them distress.

"It is good news the Nathan James will be arriving in the next two hours" she tells them

"After his briefing, he will want to see you I am sure of that and I must go prepare for the briefing so I will see later alright"

"What's a briefing" Sam asked

"It is just another word for a meeting" Jed replies

"Oh alright" he replies

"Rachel make sure that you find time to have that private conversation with Tom" Jed says sternly.

"I certainly will" she replies "Jed may I speak with you privately for a few moments

"Of course, you two finish your lunch while Rachel and I have a quick chat.

Stepping away from the table Jed joins Rachel at the coffee bar

"Jed I was also informed that myself and the other scientists along with the families we will be moved to Bremerton since it is safer and not under the control of the regional leaders"

"Well at least there will be good fishing in the area" he jokingly replies which makes Rachel laugh.

"Is that all you care about is the fishing then I don't have to worry about you. How do you think the children will take this new development?"

"Those kids are tougher than you think they survived the loss of the mother that hell hole in Baltimore plus they have you and me they will be just fine"

"Rachel what is the problem here it's isn't about the kids, it's the move. I think you are mad that Tom made these plans and you were not included in the decisions"

"When did you become a mind reader" she inquires jokingly.

"Look you and Tom will have the time here to clear the air so use it wisely."

"You are right I will but for now I must head off to the lab and prepare everything for the briefing and Jed thank you"

"Anytime Rachel" he replies. As she walks out of the wardroom

On board, the Nathan James the crew is preparing to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Tom is bringing the officers and enlisted senior leaders up to speed on the Air Force pilot that the Enterprise rescue and his status and the plans for San Diego.

"Approximately eight days ago, the Enterprise picked up LT Wyatt, USAF he has information that details how Shaw and the regents conspire to overthrow the government and divide the country up among them and it also details how they planted personnel on the president's security team and on the generals' staff. Green disable the nuclear launch codes for the football prior to going dark she handed off the secondary codes to Wyatt she gave him the last known coordinates of the Enterprise to ensure that it made it into Howard's hands.

"Good move having her as the military liaison in the White House she has very good instincts" Slattery says.

"Currently the "E" is about 800 miles of the coast of San Diego since the arrival of Wyatt. In less than one hour we will rendezvous with the "E" essential personnel will fly over for the briefing while CMDRs Garrett and Cobb will have the conn. We will also conduct a UNREP for fuel and stores during this time before sailing into San Diego Harbor which we then implement the bait and switch with the Chinese destroyer" S

"We will set EMCOM ALPHA while conducting the briefing. Comms will be limited to semaphore and ship to ship phone line" Tom says. He looks at his watch and says, "So in the next ninety minutes the helo will shuttle us over to the "E" and we can see how the people have reacted to the news that the regional leaders were the ones that stage all the riots and food shortages and are responsible for the deaths of 300 plus military personnel and Val" Tom says

"Any questions before we begin implementing our mission? So, if there are none gather your gear muster in the hangar bay within the hour dismiss" as Tom ends the meeting.

As the other leave the wardroom Mike stays behind refilling his coffee and to have a private conversation with Tom

"So, you are going to finally have the talk with Rachel or are you going to leave it until something else comes up? You know she isn't going to like that you left her in the dark about the lab you and the late president had built in Bremerton and not telling her that is her new base of operations."

"Mike, it isn't that simple" he begins when Mike cuts him off.

"Don't give me that load of crap! You are scared shitless about losing another person you care about. Darien would kick your ass for missing a chance at happiness. You know I would give anything to know that Christine and the girls are safe and you know what I would tell them simply "I love you" three little words convey so much meaning"

"Damn it Mike when did you become so philosophical?"

"I'm not just stating the facts about you and Rachel being in love with one another. Look you have her mug on your desk along with a photo of her and the kids together on the James. I am detective so I picked up on the clues nothing philosophical about it."

"And here I was thinking I was being subtle about it."

"Her mug is a good omen onboard especially among the crew and when it came up missing well an investigation was called for leading the charge was no other than Green. When I informed him that the mug was on your desk he just nodded and carry on."

Tom just stared at Mike with blank face realizing this is a ship and scuttlebutt travels faster than lighting. Then a smile develops on his face as he realizes even the crew is pulling for him and Rachel.

"You are right Mike, I will tell her once we onboard the Enterprise"

"Good, so I will leave you to it. See you in the hangar bay" as Mike leaves the mess.

Tom just shakes his head and heads out to prepare himself for seeing Rachel since the decision was made to fake her death to keep her safe.

Forty-five minutes later in the hanger bay Tom looks around and remembers the first time he met Rachel in Norfolk along with Quincy setting up the lab. He remembers after the Russians attack in the Arctic and threatening to throw her samples over the side if she didn't tell him the truth. The trials of the vaccine the loss of Maya and the surviving monkey which help her realizes that why it survived.

Shaking off the trip down memory lane as he watches the helo land on the flight deck. With the all clear from flight deck personnel to begin boarding. He watches as he team loads up in the helicopter and thinks about if they have the chance to restore the country without fracturing it even further praying that their anti-propaganda work against the regional leaders broadcasting over the Dead Man app and secure satellite he would find out in less than five minutes. He walks out to the helicopter salutes the flight deck crew and boards the craft gives a nod to the pilots who welcomes him aboard as they are given all clear to take off.

After a short flight the helo lands on the flight deck of the Enterprise after a quick chat the group is escorted to the ready room for the briefing where he sees Rachel after eighteen months fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and declaring his love for her he walks over and maintaining his focus

"Captain" as she acknowledges him

"Doctor" he replies

"Alright if you two if you are done mooning over each other we have a briefing to conduct" Mike says smirking at the two

"Alright people settle down and let's get the briefing started" Rich's voice booms across the room. Skipping the niceties Rich hands off the briefing to Tom who explains that him being sent to China was a ruse to kill him as for the mutation it was a creation by Peng who had kidnapped Dr. Jeung and forced him to develop the Green Mist compound to block the cure. Dr. Jeung secretly developing a compound for the Green Mist. He also states that Allison Shaw was in league with Peng transmit the movements of the James, Shackleton and Heyward to Peng on a low-level band width.

For the next ninety minutes Tom was bought up to speed on the effectiveness of the antidote for the Green Mist. The antidote destroys the outer shield allowing the cure to take hold. Rachel and her team have made over 60,000 doses since receiving the Dr. Jeung's notes.

LT Wyatt tells how he landed at Edwards since he only had half tank fuel when he left St. Louis. He was in the process of refueling when Castillo security detail arrived and began shooting at him while on the tarmac with bullets ripping through his plane. He could not return fire for fear of hitting ground crew personnel who in turn had used the fire trucks and hoses to holding them off allowing him to take off in search of the Enterprise. Regional leaders had planted their personnel among the military and Secret Service agents in the White House. They could strike at the generals with impunity.

At this point, SEAL team leader Captain Rudy Bosch suggest that those not directly involved in the land mission will not have directly knowledge of the planning and that Tom could be dial in on the planning later.

Currently there are pockets of resistance popping up around the country in respond to the video footage and Dead Man app all the regional leaders are having to deal with the fallout from the revelations of the video. They had taken control of the television stations but could not stop it broadcast over the Dead Man app.

"How good is this intel you have" Sasha ask

"CDR the information has come from old ham radio operators across the country and hackers around the country constantly interrupting the government with actually footage of what happening around the country" LT Ryan the Comms/Intel officer replied.

"Well we will need to do is combine all of the videos from the hackers to upload onto the secure satellite as a show of solidarity across the country" Sasha replies.

"Well it seems like we cover everything in our planning any other thoughts or suggestions people" Tom asked.

"Very well dismiss" as he turns to talk to Rachel, LT Green approaches him

"Sir, since we are going to go over the land mission later. I would like to spend that down time with my family"

"Certainly, LT by all mean" he starts to reply when the door is open and Sam and Ashley rush in followed by Jed and Debbie Foster holding Frankie. When both scream "Dad".

Tom opens his arms as his babies run to him he sweeps them up in his arms holding them tightly as his father and Rachel looks on he holds his hand out to her which she readily takes and is pulled into the group hug.

Jed just smiles as he sees that he family is whole again.

Danny is feeling so blessed that he is holding his son this prefect little miracle he and Kara created. Debbie is so happy to see her son-in-law but she wants to know where her daughter is.

"Danny, where is our girl is she safe I need to know something" she anxiously asked

"Deb, we haven't heard anything Kara can take care of herself" he replies

"Hey, she did this to keep you and Frankie safe and that is all I can really say" as he watches his mother-in-law eyes fill with tears all he can do is hold her and Frankie.

"As soon I find her I will bring her straight to you I promise you that"

"I believe you Danny" she replies with a weak smile.

"Let's go to the stateroom so you can spend time with this little guy alright"

"Okay, Deb" he replies.

Unseen Sasha Cooper observes the reunions among the two families but more the one of Tom and Rachel. Undeniable there is a strong attraction between those two and his father and kids adore her unconditionally. She notices Slattery standing next to her and he begins to speak.

"You know you never had a chance with him the bond between those two is strong."

"I know, I knew the moment I saw him but I thought it was with a dead woman" she replies.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to shout your love for someone when the world thinks she dead" he said

"Well, I need to review the hackers video of the violence across the country and upload to the secure network so I will see you later sir" she replies as she leaves the room.

"Yeah it's even harder when you don't know if they are truly alive or dead" he says out loud to no one as he exits the room.

Tom thinks he is dreaming holding his kids and Rachel he afraid to let them go until Sam announce he can't "breathe" in other words enough hugging for him.

"Sam your old dad miss you guys"

"We miss you too and so did Rachel" Sam replied innocently

"Really, well I missed her too" he replies looking at him

"Well we are together for now so let's go back to the stateroom and enjoy our time together" Rachel replies

"Hey why don't you two go ahead with your grandfather Rachel and I will catch up" Tom said

"Ah Dad we want to stay with you guys" Ashley interjects

"Ash, Rachel and I need to talk some things over between us alright"

"Okay Dad, but we just want you to know that we already know that you and Rachel love each other and we are happy for all of us" she replies

Jed is having a great laugh looking the expression on their faces he steps up to take the kids back to their stateroom.

"Come on kiddos we will give them some time alone to talk okay"

"Okay grandpa" they both reply.

Both Tom and Rachel look on as they leave the room stunned by their directness.

"Well that is certainly a Chandler trait" she said with a smile."

"Do tell Dr. Scott" he replies with a chuckle.

"Well Captain Chandler your family has given us their stamp of approval"

"You will be happy to know that the crew of the Nathan James also approves" he replies as he pulls her back into his arms.

"Tom, we need to talk but now is not the right time" as pulls back against his embrace "but know this I do love you and your children have stolen my heart also" she said.

"I love you too, when this is all over you me and the kids are going to build our new lives together no matter what but right now I just want to spend time with you and the family are you agreeable to that?"

"Yes, I like that ideal very much and together we can tell them about the move to Bremerton" she replies

"Damn, am I about to be rake over the coals for making that decision without your input?" he replies with a grin

"Well as long you father can go fishing, the children can have room to run around to play and I have large enough space for garden and a couple of horses I will forgive" she replies with a smirk.

I think that can be arrange so, for now let's spend this time with our family"

Chapter 5: Reunions

Rachel looks on as the children are playing Monopoly in their stateroom the past two weeks she has become very fond of these two.

"Rachel it's your turn" Sam said

"Alright then I am going to win this time" she replies with a smile

"No, you won't I always win" he replies

"Sam, it not nice to brag what would dad say" Ashley gently reprimands him

"I know I miss him so much" he sighs

"Rachel, do you miss him too?" he inquires

Caught off guard by the innocent of his question Rachel is thinking of how she should answer when Ashely gives her and out.

"What a silly question Sam of courses she does Rachel and Dad are friends" Ashley chimes in

Jed and Debbie both are softly laughing when Jed whispers to Deb

"The innocence of children"

Debbie intervenes by suggesting "Hey why don't we go and see what Cookie is serving for lunch"

"Yes, that sounds like a good ideal you three go ahead I will keep an eye on Frankie" Jed replies

Rachel and Jed watch the trio walk out the door as he placed Frankie in his portable crib. He looks at Rachel and decide to speak his mind about her and Tom.

"Remind me later to thank Deb" Rachel says

"I will" he replies as he studies her as she puts the board game away. Jed studies Rachel as puts away Ashley jewelry kit he gathers his thoughts before he speaks.

"Rachel, I know that you have feelings for Tom and you are scared to admit it to yourself and anyone else.

"You are very direct I see now where Tom gets it from" she replies ignoring his probing.

You are in love with Tom and he is in love with you"

"Jed, I've a great deal of respect for Tom nothing more" she replies

"That's a load of bull and you know it! The world has change thanks to the virus you and Tommy have been dance around one another for the past two years."

"Our relationship is complicated we also have to consider the children before we move forward."

"Those kids adore you Rachel why just the other night I heard those two plotting to get you two together they even roped Bertrise into their campaign" he states

Their conversation is interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the room Jed moves to answer the phone before it wakes up Frankie. Rachel is stunned by the revelations Jed has made she stands there taking in everything. After a brief conversation, Jed hands her the phone.

"Jed, I am sorry but the Captain Howard request that I meet with right now" as she hangs up the phone.

"Alright I will let the kids know you were called away and Rachel just so you know I already consider you family already" he says with smile.

"Thank you" she said as she exits the room. Realizing she is out number when it comes to the Chandler family in their determination to see her and Tom together makes her smile making her stride more purposeful. She has fallen in love with Tom's family.

In his stateroom, Captain Green is exhausted the ship has had several close calls since the arrival of USAF LT Wyatt. The lieutenant was given the last known coordinates of the ship by LCMDR Green along with two important flash drives. One contain the plans that regional leaders had devise while the president was trying to rebuild the country. The other contain the launch codes for the nuclear weapons. Green had disable the football's nuclear options after Michener's death.

Wyatt's recounting of his journey from St. Louis to "E" was harrowing from commandeering a escort plane for Air Force One he made it from St. Louis where he landed at Edwards Air Force base. As the plane was being refuel Castillo's security team had breached the base and they began to shoot at him and the ground crew. Rich cannot believe that the man made it with the despite the damage to him and the plane as the pictures showed.

A knock on his door breaks him out his thoughts "Enter" he replies

Dr. Scott opens the door and enters "You wish to see me Captain" as she closed the door behind her

"Yes, Dr. Scott I thought you would like to know that the CNO will be arriving shortly and the briefing will be in the pilots ready room" he replied

"Very well I will inform Dr. Milowsky and the others we will have our reports ready for the briefing."

"Doctor, that isn't the only reason I asked you here the CNO wants to move you the families and labs facilities to our homeport in Bremerton for your safety"

I can understand the families but the facilities will take some time" she began to argue before the CO interrupt her

"Doc, relax the lab facilities are bio level ten facilities the CNO insisted on that when he made the contingency plans for your extraction. The Enterprise was only your first stop Bremerton is your finally destination. Plus, it is the only secured area not under regional leaders control." For the first time in two weeks Rich Howard smiles he is thinking about the blowout these two will have over Tom's decision not keeping her informed. Seems Tom has met a woman who is just as stubborn and bullhead as him. He might have to security detail on standby for his protection from the good doctor.

"We will rendezvous with the James in the next two hours and the CNO will fly over with the Captains Slattery and Meylan along with Chief of Naval Intelligence to conduct a debriefing on Asia and current situation on the home front."

"Very well Captain, if you don't mind I would like to inform the families myself"

"No, I don't see any problem with that."

"Thank you" she replies.

Not waiting to be dismiss Rachel walks out of the stateroom. She leans against the bulkhead processing the information she was given she is so mad at Tom making decisions for her without including her in the process. Pushing off the bulkhead she heads towards the wardroom to inform the families of the arrival of the Nathan James in the next two hours.

She enters the wardroom and Sam is the first one to see her and calls out to her.

"Rachel, Cookie has made cheeseburgers, fries and pizza for lunch and for dessert its brownies or cookies" he says

"Well that sound very good and its perfect lunch." As she makes her way towards the table.

"Well I have something I need to tell everyone" she begins when she notices that Debbie isn't in the room. "Where is Debbie?"

"She is with Frankie" Jed replies

"Oh, alright you can tell her later" she replies.

"It's about your father and the Nathan James" the children look at her with fear in their eyes she realizing she cause them distress.

"It is good news the Nathan James will be arriving in the next two hours" she tells them

"After his briefing, he will want to see you I am sure of that and I must go prepare for the briefing so I will see later alright"

"What's a briefing" Sam asked

"It is just another word for a meeting" Jed replies

"Oh alright" he replies

"Rachel make sure that you find time to have that private conversation with Tom" Jed says sternly.

"I certainly will" she replies "Jed may I speak with you privately for a few moments

"Of course, you two finish your lunch while Rachel and I have a quick chat.

Stepping away from the table Jed joins Rachel at the coffee bar

"Jed I was also informed that myself and the other scientists along with the families we will be moved to Bremerton since it is safer and not under the control of the regional leaders"

"Well at least there will be good fishing in the area" he jokingly replies which makes Rachel laugh.

"Is that all you care about is the fishing then I don't have to worry about you. How do you think the children will take this new development?"

"Those kids are tougher than you think they survived the loss of the mother that hell hole in Baltimore plus they have you and me they will be just fine"

"Rachel what is the problem here it's isn't about the kids, it's the move. I think you are mad that Tom made these plans and you were not included in the decisions"

"When did you become a mind reader" she inquires jokingly.

"Look you and Tom will have the time here to clear the air so use it wisely."

"You are right I will but for now I must head off to the lab and prepare everything for the briefing and Jed thank you"

"Anytime Rachel" he replies. As she walks out of the wardroom

On board, the Nathan James the crew is preparing to rendezvous with the Enterprise. Tom is bringing the officers and enlisted senior leaders up to speed on the Air Force pilot that the Enterprise rescue and his status and the plans for San Diego.

"Approximately eight days ago, the Enterprise picked up LT Wyatt, USAF he has information that details how Shaw and the regents conspire to overthrow the government and divide the country up among them and it also details how they planted personnel on the president's security team and on the generals' staff. Green disable the nuclear launch codes for the football prior to going dark she handed off the secondary codes to Wyatt she gave him the last known coordinates of the Enterprise to ensure that it made it into Howard's hands.

"Good move having her as the military liaison in the White House she has very good instincts" Slattery says.

"Currently the "E" is about 800 miles of the coast of San Diego since the arrival of Wyatt. In less than one hour we will rendezvous with the "E" essential personnel will fly over for the briefing while CMDRs Garrett and Cobb will have the conn. We will also conduct a UNREP for fuel and stores during this time before sailing into San Diego Harbor which we then implement the bait and switch with the Chinese destroyer" S

"We will set EMCOM ALPHA while conducting the briefing. Comms will be limited to semaphore and ship to ship phone line" Tom says. He looks at his watch and says, "So in the next ninety minutes the helo will shuttle us over to the "E" and we can see how the people have reacted to the news that the regional leaders were the ones that stage all the riots and food shortages and are responsible for the deaths of 300 plus military personnel and Val" Tom says

"Any questions before we begin implementing our mission? So, if there are none gather your gear muster in the hangar bay within the hour dismiss" as Tom ends the meeting.

As the other leave the wardroom Mike stays behind refilling his coffee and to have a private conversation with Tom

"So, you are going to finally have the talk with Rachel or are you going to leave it until something else comes up? You know she isn't going to like that you left her in the dark about the lab you and the late president had built in Bremerton and not telling her that is her new base of operations."

"Mike, it isn't that simple" he begins when Mike cuts him off.

"Don't give me that load of crap! You are scared shitless about losing another person you care about. Darien would kick your ass for missing a chance at happiness. You know I would give anything to know that Christine and the girls are safe and you know what I would tell them simply "I love you" three little words convey so much meaning"

"Damn it Mike when did you become so philosophical?"

"I'm not just stating the facts about you and Rachel being in love with one another. Look you have her mug on your desk along with a photo of her and the kids together on the James. I am detective so I picked up on the clues nothing philosophical about it."

"And here I was thinking I was being subtle about it."

"Her mug is a good omen onboard especially among the crew and when it came up missing well an investigation was called for leading the charge was no other than Green. When I informed him that the mug was on your desk he just nodded and carry on."

Tom just stared at Mike with blank face realizing this is a ship and scuttlebutt travels faster than lighting. Then a smile develops on his face as he realizes even the crew is pulling for him and Rachel.

"You are right Mike, I will tell her once we onboard the Enterprise"

"Good, so I will leave you to it. See you in the hangar bay" as Mike leaves the mess.

Tom just shakes his head and heads out to prepare himself for seeing Rachel since the decision was made to fake her death to keep her safe.

Forty-five minutes later in the hanger bay Tom looks around and remembers the first time he met Rachel in Norfolk along with Quincy setting up the lab. He remembers after the Russians attack in the Arctic and threatening to throw her samples over the side if she didn't tell him the truth. The trials of the vaccine the loss of Maya and the surviving monkey which help her realizes that why it survived.

Shaking off the trip down memory lane as he watches the helo land on the flight deck. With the all clear from flight deck personnel to begin boarding. He watches as he team loads up in the helicopter and thinks about if they have the chance to restore the country without fracturing it even further praying that their anti-propaganda work against the regional leaders broadcasting over the Dead Man app and secure satellite he would find out in less than five minutes. He walks out to the helicopter salutes the flight deck crew and boards the craft gives a nod to the pilots who welcomes him aboard as they are given all clear to take off.

After a short flight the helo lands on the flight deck of the Enterprise after a quick chat the group is escorted to the ready room for the briefing where he sees Rachel after eighteen months fighting the urge to pull her into his arms and declaring his love for her he walks over and maintaining his focus

"Captain" as she acknowledges him

"Doctor" he replies

"Alright if you two if you are done mooning over each other we have a briefing to conduct" Mike says smirking at the two

"Alright people settle down and let's get the briefing started" Rich's voice booms across the room. Skipping the niceties Rich hands off the briefing to Tom who explains that him being sent to China was a ruse to kill him as for the mutation it was a creation by Peng who had kidnapped Dr. Jeung and forced him to develop the Green Mist compound to block the cure. Dr. Jeung secretly developing a compound for the Green Mist. He also states that Allison Shaw was in league with Peng transmit the movements of the James, Shackleton and Heyward to Peng on a low-level band width.

For the next ninety minutes Tom was bought up to speed on the effectiveness of the antidote for the Green Mist. The antidote destroys the outer shield allowing the cure to take hold. Rachel and her team have made over 60,000 doses since receiving the Dr. Jeung's notes.

LT Wyatt tells how he landed at Edwards since he only had half tank fuel when he left St. Louis. He was in the process of refueling when Castillo security detail arrived and began shooting at him while on the tarmac with bullets ripping through his plane. He could not return fire for fear of hitting ground crew personnel who in turn had used the fire trucks and hoses to holding them off allowing him to take off in search of the Enterprise. Regional leaders had planted their personnel among the military and Secret Service agents in the White House. They could strike at the generals with impunity.

At this point, SEAL team leader Captain Rudy Bosch suggest that those not directly involved in the land mission will not have directly knowledge of the planning and that Tom could be dial in on the planning later.

Currently there are pockets of resistance popping up around the country in respond to the video footage and Dead Man app all the regional leaders are having to deal with the fallout from the revelations of the video. They had taken control of the television stations but could not stop it broadcast over the Dead Man app.

"How good is this intel you have" Sasha ask

"CDR the information has come from old ham radio operators across the country and hackers around the country constantly interrupting the government with actually footage of what happening around the country" LT Ryan the Comms/Intel officer replied.

"Well we will need to do is combine all of the videos from the hackers to upload onto the secure satellite as a show of solidarity across the country" Sasha replies.

"Well it seems like we cover everything in our planning any other thoughts or suggestions people" Tom asked.

"Very well dismiss" as he turns to talk to Rachel, LT Green approaches him

"Sir, since we are going to go over the land mission later. I would like to spend that down time with my family"

"Certainly, LT by all mean" he starts to reply when the door is open and Sam and Ashley rush in followed by Jed and Debbie Foster holding Frankie. When both scream "Dad".

Tom opens his arms as his babies run to him he sweeps them up in his arms holding them tightly as his father and Rachel looks on he holds his hand out to her which she readily takes and is pulled into the group hug.

Jed just smiles as he sees that he family is whole again.

Danny is feeling so blessed that he is holding his son this prefect little miracle he and Kara created. Debbie is so happy to see her son-in-law but she wants to know where her daughter is.

"Danny, where is our girl is she safe I need to know something" she anxiously asked

"Deb, we haven't heard anything Kara can take care of herself" he replies

"Hey, she did this to keep you and Frankie safe and that is all I can really say" as he watches his mother-in-law eyes fill with tears all he can do is hold her and Frankie.

"As soon I find her I will bring her straight to you I promise you that"

"I believe you Danny" she replies with a weak smile.

"Let's go to the stateroom so you can spend time with this little guy alright"

"Okay, Deb" he replies.

Unseen Sasha Cooper observes the reunions among the two families but more the one of Tom and Rachel. Undeniable there is a strong attraction between those two and his father and kids adore her unconditionally. She notices Slattery standing next to her and he begins to speak.

"You know you never had a chance with him the bond between those two is strong."

"I know, I knew the moment I saw him but I thought it was with a dead woman" she replies.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to shout your love for someone when the world thinks she dead" he said

"Well, I need to review the hackers video of the violence across the country and upload to the secure network so I will see you later sir" she replies as she leaves the room.

"Yeah it's even harder when you don't know if they are truly alive or dead" he says out loud to no one as he exits the room.

Tom thinks he is dreaming holding his kids and Rachel he afraid to let them go until Sam announce he can't "breathe" in other words enough hugging for him.

"Sam your old dad miss you guys"

"We miss you too and so did Rachel" Sam replied innocently

"Really, well I missed her too" he replies looking at him

"Well we are together for now so let's go back to the stateroom and enjoy our time together" Rachel replies

"Hey why don't you two go ahead with your grandfather Rachel and I will catch up" Tom said

"Ah Dad we want to stay with you guys" Ashley interjects

"Ash, Rachel and I need to talk some things over between us alright"

"Okay Dad, but we just want you to know that we already know that you and Rachel love each other and we are happy for all of us" she replies

Jed is having a great laugh looking the expression on their faces he steps up to take the kids back to their stateroom.

"Come on kiddos we will give them some time alone to talk okay"

"Okay grandpa" they both reply.

Both Tom and Rachel look on as they leave the room stunned by their directness.

"Well that is certainly a Chandler trait" she said with a smile."

"Do tell Dr. Scott" he replies with a chuckle.

"Well Captain Chandler your family has given us their stamp of approval"

"You will be happy to know that the crew of the Nathan James also approves" he replies as he pulls her back into his arms.

"Tom, we need to talk but now is not the right time" as pulls back against his embrace "but know this I do love you and your children have stolen my heart also" she said.

"I love you too, when this is all over you me and the kids are going to build our new lives together no matter what but right now I just want to spend time with you and the family are you agreeable to that?"

"Yes, I like that ideal very much and together we can tell them about the move to Bremerton" she replies

"Damn, am I about to be rake over the coals for making that decision without your input?" he replies with a grin

"Well as long you father can go fishing, the children can have room to run around to play and I have large enough space for garden and a couple of horses I will forgive" she replies with a smirk.

I think that can be arrange so, for now let's spend this time with our family"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I would like to thank you all for the reviews and I would especially like to thank the Tales from Bridge group for giving me the encouragement to write out my story that was in my head. My first attempt at a publish fan fiction and you guys are awesome. THANK YOU!

Chapter 6

Reunions II

As the SUV rolls pass a welcome to Las Vegas sign they are stunned to see the city of bright lights dark. Especially heartbreaking for Tex who grew up in Reno a city just like Las Vegas it is known for bright lights.

"My god what is happening to our country" President Oliver ask not really expecting and answer.

"This must be part of the regional leaders plans cut off the people with holding basics necessities to live. We need to be careful Castillo controls this part of the country" Tex says.

When out of the darkness two military assault vehicles cut force them off the road and two more flank them from behind cutting of their escape. The car is surround by men in tactical gear with automatic weapons

"Exit the vehicle on the left side and get on your stomach and cross your legs hands behind your back"

"Alright everyone keep their hands in plain sight and don't make any sudden movements we are out gun so just follow their directions. Everyone agrees" Tex asked

With the nod of their heads they all agree to the surrender as they lay on ground and are searched by the men and so is the SUV they find their weapons. Their hands are zipped tied behind their backs bags are put on their heads and placed into the SUV with one of the soldiers driving their vehicle. Tex has a suspicion these guys were from Nellis Air Force Base outside of Las Vegas. After a thirty-minute drive to they arrive at the location

They are escorted into a large open room and their hoods are pulled off their heads with bright lights shining in their faces when voice yells from behind the lights

"What fucking moron decided it was a good ideal to bag the Commander in Chief?" the person barked angrily

"Who led the intercept team tonight front and center"

Up steps a sergeant "I did sir" the young man replied.

Do you not know how to follow orders or did you decided to wing it?"

"No, sir I did not follow orders" the young man replied

"What are your standing orders sergeant?"

"To keep an eye out for the POTUS and his rescuers and let command know that we have Renegade in pocket sir"

"Right and you didn't do that did you Sgt. Clark?"

"No, sir I did not" he replies

"Sergeant, do you realize if something had happened to president the ensuing chaos that would have cause. These people risked their lives to save him and your cockiness could have cost them their lives! Get back to you post I will deal with you later" man replied

"Yes, sir" he replies as he heads back to the road.

"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, I am Colonel Ryan Wyatt commanding officer of Nellis Air Force Base" he says as he cuts the zip ties.

"Colonel why did you report to Castillo with your troops when they suspend the constitution?" Oliver asks

"Defend the constitution against enemies both foreign and domestic. Regional leaders fit that bill perfectly and I plan to fight them before I surrender my base and personnel to them. I have the two men responsible for the death of General Ryan in custody sir. Once this little dust up is over they will be court martial"

"Hey if you done with the chit chat how about untying the rest of us" Tex request of the Colonel if you don't mind

"LCDR Green I recognize you, from a photograph my son sent me of him and you in the White House do you know what happen to him" as he cuts her bindings

"Yes sir, I do all I can say is he is not in St. Louis" she replies

"I only asked because he my son"

"I understand sir" she replies

"So, commandant, how have you been able to hold off Castillo's and his goons" Tex asks

"Since Las Vegas was designate as a refugee center the last eighteen months General Ryan made some additional security measures to the base which included upgrades to state of the art security, solar panels installation for power and alternative fuels sources for land vehicles. You name it Ryan put it into action"

"Why the road block? Isn't that a little a dangerous" Tex ask

"We have been disrupting any attempts to move supplies and resources from the area to the other regions" colonel replied

"What type of cargo is being moved between the regions" President asked

"So far, we have intercept several conveys with clothes, food, medicine and military weapons and civilians fleeing the area"

"How many other bases are holding out against the regional leaders" Kara inquires

"Plenty from the latest intel we received since the broadcast showing the regional leaders plotting with China hasn't won them any contests with the American people and well you know how we feel about losing a brothers and sisters in arms" the colonel stated

"Where are you housing the civilians, you rounded up in your little intercepts" President asks

"We house them here for the night then we move them up to a location we set up between here and Creech base. That way if there is any trouble they aren't caught in the cross fire" Wyatt replies

"Sir, we have quarters ready for you and your detail whenever you are ready"

"That sounds good but we need to make it to San Diego and rendezvous with the Nathan James and the CNO" president replies

"Sir, in good conscience I would not recommend that course of action but I can offer you more personnel"

"What do you have in mind Colonel?" Tex asked

"Well how about some Spec Ops operators here to aid in your mission to reach the James."

"Can you spare the men and keep what you are doing here going?" the president asked.

"Sir, remember I said the general made improvement and these guys were part of that improvement" he replied

"Colonel, our time is short to rendezvous with the James she will hit San Diego waters within the next eight hours we been here about ninety minutes so time is so that cutting it close with a five-hour window" Kara states

"Flying you by helos it is a about two-hour flight flying low and under the radars that will give you eight-hours vice five and you can observe the operations at the base"

"Commandant, how long before we are wheels up" Tex ask

"We can be ready to fly in less than an hour mister, I didn't catch your name sorry"

"Didn't throw it Nolan, Tex Nolan" he replied as he offers his hand for a hand shake. "Let's work out the details and then we can go from there"

"Commander Green is that an acceptable plan of action" President asks

"Yes, sir it risky but faster" she said, "but what if we insert the spec ops team ahead of us they could set up a base camp within range of the base"

"Commander you and the team leader will need to work out the details" the Colonel said

"Commandant, we will need some more equipment for ourselves" Tex states

"Not a problem we can give you what every you need" Colonel replies

"Alright, then let's get this show on the road" Tex replied

"First let's get you some food then you can gear up then meet the crew and team taking going with you to San Diego" the colonel replied.

After a quick meal ad re-arming Kara and LT Eric Mitchell begin planning the advance team insertion into San Diego. They agree that the safety of the president was a priority so would be inserted on the outskirts of San Diego

Over the headset, the pilot "We will be landing in fifteen mikes"

"Gear up once they helo sets down we are on the move Pearson and Michaels you are on Renegade keep him protected at all time Smith you have point and Carter you will cover our six" as he gives them their orders

They reach the landing zones when everyone exit the craft with no problem they disembark with Smith taking point followed by Tex, Kara and Mitchell then Renegade Kathleen and Michaels followed by Carter. A tight circle is formed around Renegade as the helo departs and the team waits for the signal from the advance team.

"LT where are you boys shouldn't they here" Tex says

"Hold your horses" he replies

"Smith give the signal" Mitchell replies

Smith flash a quick code with his flashlight await the returning signal. Within a few seconds, he receives the response and a voice calls out

"LT, over here" a voice says

"Master Sargent your late" he replies

"Ran into a slight problem had to take care of it sir" he replied

"Are we still a go?" he asked

"Yes, sir we have several vehicles and we have a secure location. Sir, this is basically a ghost town no vehicles on the road coming or going so it will only take us about thirty minutes to reach Harbor Island to spot the James" he replied.

"Alright you heard the Master Sargent load up" LT orders "Follow the plan and keep it tight.

They load up in the vehicles heading toward Harbor Island to observe the James as she enters restricted area. Thirty minutes later they arrived at the designated spot they all exit the vehicles

"Sir, I have a visual on the James sailing into the harbor" Carter reports

As they watch the James sail into the San Diego harbor when out the sky missiles striking the James below the water line. They all watch in shock as she begins to sink Kara begins to run towards the water when Tex grabs.

"Kara girl what do you want do" Tex asks her

"I want revenge but first we need to take down Castillo and his thugs and after that get Frankie and get somewhere safe" she replies

"Alright you heard the Commander let's go" Mitchell replied

They load up in the into the vehicles and head towards the base they pull into the abandoned shipyard and into a darken workshop.

"What is this place Kara" asks

"This is one of the ship yards that are along the waterfront this one is the closest to the base we can get without give up our position" MSGT replied

"MSGT, what was the problem you had prior to the rendezvous?"

"We thought that the base was their center of operation it's not the shipyards is his center of gravity. With the train tracks running through the shipyard gives him the ability to move supplies to the east no problem. If were not for a Colonel Howard we would have been toast." MSGT replied"

"Did you say Colonel Howard?" Kara inquires

"Yes, ma'am I did" he replies

"LT Colonel Theodora J. Howard US Army"

"Yes, is there a problem CMDR" he asks

"Where is she" Kara demands as she begins searching for the colonel. Kara finds the colonel going over plans with the advance team all she is see is the woman who tried to kidnapped Rachel and harm her family and Chandlers. Howard turns around as Kara approaches her

"Green" is all she gets out before Kara slugs her in the jaw the blow knocks Howard to the ground. Before Kara can land another blow, Howard sweeps her legs bring her down.

"Green if you give me a chance I will explain myself" she says

"Why you are a traitor you sold out your country for what" Kara demands as she lands another blow to her mid-section the two women trade blows as stunned men look on.

Tex and Mitchell step in the fray pulling the two combatants apart Mitchell stands Howard on feet and hands her over to the MSGT, with order to restraint her and sit her in a chair.

"Let's see what the good Colonel hear has to say for herself before you beat her death" Tex says

Kara looks at Tex with a burning desire for revenge against this woman who has cause so much destruction and betrayal with her actions. She knows that any intel that the Colonel gives them could compromise their mission.

"Alright" she says

"Explains yourself Colonel how did you get here I thought Shaw and the leader would have killed you" Kara inquired

"More Shaw that the regional leaders, she told me I out lived my useful and order her guards to kill me"

"Did you know that they planned to kill the president and divide the country" Kara ask

"They manipulate Michener to send Chandler instead Secretary Rivera in order to kill him but what they didn't count on was the pirate Takehaya taking part of the Nathan James crew as hostages in Vietnam nor did they realizes that the CNO would stay behind to take charge of the search. See without Chandler around the Michener would have been easy to manipulate Shaw had been working on him for weeks gaining his trust"

"So, the Commodore not dying the plane explosion ruined their plans. Trying to take the doc and his family along with Green's hostage. Maybe I should let her finish what she started" Tex says

"What else aren't telling us Colonel" Mitchell ask

"It's not the regional leaders you have to worry about its Allison Shaw. She is slowly taking them out one at a time. They think Beatty and Rivera deaths were their ideals but it was Shaw's she just planted the seed in their heads. Beatty and Rivera wouldn't play along after the death of Michener so they became expendable" she replied

"Sir, what do you want to do with her" Mitchell asks

"So far, her intel has been spot on, if we set up at the first location we would be history" MSGT replies

"What do you know about Castillo's operations?" Kara asks

"Over the past several days he has trucks going and coming with supplies to store in a warehouse" Howard replies

"Apparently, anything that was ship buy semis overland was being hijacked around Las Vegas and the four corners area which I am guessing is your doing" as she looks at the Spec Ops guys.

None, of them bothering confirming her intel about the Vegas disruptions

"How is that Castillo has the entire military here under his control yet elsewhere they are holding out against the leaders" Mitchell inquires

"Anyone who questions his authority he has killed so they stop asking plus he is using food as leverage if they complain he cuts off not only their rations but rations for the family" she replied

"That sick bastard" Mitchell replies

"MSGT, your take" Kara ask

"We would not be having this conversation right now, she took out one Castillo's goons who got the drop on me so" he replied

"Howard seems that you might be on our side but if you make a wrong move I will person end you understood"

"Loud and clear Commander" she replies

"Now that discussion is over let's figure out how to take down this monster" Kara replies

Forty-five minutes later they are in an isolate area of the shipyard observing the activity in the yard. Kathleen is in the background showing the president how to fire a gun as Tex looks on proudly at his kid. When the recon party returns, and reports their observations.

"I see mostly Navy, Marine, Coast Guard and a few Army" Cooper reports

"This is Castillo distribution center he is hoarding his stash and doling calories out to his people for their hard work" Tex replies

"We are going to steal it back right" Kathleen ask

"That's the plan we steal from it back and hopefully him down" Tex replies

"MSGT, Cooper, Smith you will take the northwest quadrant, Smith, Gains take the high ground. Peters and Smith, you have point Michaels and Pearson you are on protection detail" Mitchell is giving orders to his men.

"Tex, and I will take the flanking position" Kara says

"Shift change and patrol patterns anything remembered what I taught" Tex instructs Kathleen.

"Got it" she replies

"Colonel you are with me I don't trust you around the president" Tex says

"Alright Nolan" she replies

Everyone takes fans out taking their positions, Kara is maneuvering around the ship containers carefully making her way towards the end of the container she peeks her around as she is about to advance from her position she suddenly grab from behind she tries to scream but a hand is cover her mouth and lifts her off her feet the person who grabs say "It's me" twice before she realizes it is Danny.

Kara relaxes and turns around and looks upon Danny and they exchange frantic kisses.

"How is it possible I saw the James sink" she said.

"Kara slow down and I will explain" he says

"We got the message you sent out about the extraction of the families and Captain Chandler explained everything about the Enterprise" he said

"So, they made it to the "E" all of them" she asked with tear filled eyes

"Yes, he replied with a smile

"You got to meet Frankie" she smiles with tears in her eyes

On the other side of the yard Tex and Howard are moving stealthily around the containers when they turn the corner and sees a group of men in tactical gear among them a familiar face.

"Commodore, don't mean to be rude but I thought you were dead" he says

"Tex, I see you made a new friend" Tom says

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call us friends" he replies

"Colonel Howard what's your end play? Switch sides since you back a losing side." Tom asks

"No Captain, I need to redeem myself not in your eyes but my own I became what I swore an oath to defend against" she replies

Tom looks hard at Howard and realize that she is broken by her betrayal to her country and the men and women she has served with but more so to herself. He still doesn't trust her but he sees she is trying to make amends for her betrayal.

"When this is over you will face a court martial" he states

"Yes, I know but right now we need to stop Allison Shaw more before she can implement her plans" she replies

"Commodore, head this way and I will introduce to a couple of new friends we made on the way here" Tex says

"Lead the way" Tom says

As they all head towards back to the rally point Tex explains that while travel through Las Vegas they ran into personnel from Nellis AFB. There they met a Colonel Wyatt the CO of the base. They have been hijacking supplies that Castillo was trying to send to Price's region with great success. They also have been taking in civilians fleeing the area. Creech AFB is also non- simpatico with the leaders"

"What's you read on this Wyatt" Tom asked

"You know what he said when ask why he didn't report to Castillo 'defend the constitution against enemies both foreign and domestic terrorists' that what he called the regional leaders" he replied.

"Commodore, let me introduce to you President Oliver code name Renegade"

"Mr. President, glade to know you are on our side." Tom says

"Captain glad to see you are still alive" he replies

"Commodore, this LT Mitchell, MSGT Jones, SGTs Smith, Pearson, Michaels,

Carter, Gains, Lopez and Peters. Smith and Pearson are combat controllers the rest are PJ's" he says

"Commander I see you and our friend here have been busy since our last communicate"

"Yes, sir" she replies

"So, this is Castillo's center of gravity" Tom say

"Its food, the people work for the food he doles out for their labors" Tex replies

"Looks like the team some new additions" as Tex is eyeing the SEALs who join the Commodore

"Well it looks like we all have the same ideal" Sasha says

"Mr. President allow me to introduce to Captain Bosch SEAL and Commander Cooper Naval Intelligence

"Mr. President" they both acknowledge

"We need to fall back to where we set up a base camp not too far from here" Mitchell suggests

"Your right LT pretty soon we will start to draw attention" Tom replies

"Master Chief, Pearson and Smith set up on that building roof top establish a comms hub the James is at EMCON she can't respond she will be listening in everyone else will fall back to the base camp established by Mitchell's team" Tom orders

Twenty minutes later the last group enters the warehouse as they need to adjust their plans to take down Castillo's operations.

"Howard how long have you been here you seem to have a handle on the what's going on here" Mike says

"I have been here for about two weeks prior to the coup. I figure I would hide in one of the shipyards close to the base. That's when I notice a lot trucks coming and going on the other side of the yard I also notice that this

pattern change after the coup that when the train began departing for Price's region arm guards were to the trains when shipments went out."

"How many guards were added and do you know their placement" Bosch asks

"I observed four guards on the train one with the engineer the rest spread out over twelve cars. The train leaves every two days around 1300" Howard replied

"Alright, lets plan this smartly and precise limiting the number of casualties if possible I want a working plan within the next two hours. Sasha, I want you do what you do best gathering intel listen in on their communications and try to figure out their schedule." Tom said

Elsewhere, General Bradley has just lied to a group of people that if they board these trucks they will be given food, water and shelter in exchange courtesy of regional leader Castillo. He sees the desperation on the faces of the people especially the children who are hungry. At that moment, a LT Bates a naval officer approaches him.

"Sir, how much longer are we going to lie to the people about what is going on this."

"Bates, keep your voice down we don't want these people to panic if that happens they will end up hurt or worst Castillo will kill them. You know what they will do to us and our families if we don't play along. Now move these vehicles out toward the yard" he replies as he walks away

The Bates, looks at the retreating back of the general in disgust the man is spineless accepting a promotion not deserved from Castillo he went from a major to a four- star general. None of the men respect he allowed several military personnel and their families to be shipped off to Price's region. They need to act now soon.

The teams are in position when they observe the four trucks rolling into the shipyard straight into the warehouse.

"In fifteen minutes we are a go, Mother have the helos standing by for medivac" he says over his comms.

"Heads up have eyes on a Bradley wait a minute check out who pulling into the yard it Castillo" Mike relays over his head set.

"Everyone hold your position I repeat hold your position" Tom orders

Observing the interaction between Castillo and Bradley, Mike sees that Bradley is not a true leader he bows to Castillo's whims. The two men head towards the warehouse Castillo motions for his security detail to remain with the vehicle.

"Is everyone seeing what I am seeing" Mike asks

Castillo detail is taken down and from out of the warehouse Manuel Castillo is dragged out of the warehouse along with Bradley.

"I will be damn" Tom says

"All teams move in" he orders

Upon reaching the center of the yard Tom is very impress with the skills of these young men and women.

Bates, is shocked when he sees a tactical team appear from surrounding buildings he is even more so to the Chief of Naval Operations.

"LT, excellent job nice takedown you did it without firing a shot" Tom say

"Thank you, sir, it took some planning and timing" he replied

"Well, Manuel it looks like your plans for your own private kingdom is a bust" Tom says

"The great Tom Chandler enjoy your little triumph while it last soon the other leaders will put an end to you once and for all" he replies

"You and the other regional leaders are done see in all of your dirty dealings with Peng has been aired throughout the

country. You think that the people will let you get away with murdering the president and the lives of 300 plus sailors and the senior leadership of the military branches. While you have been isolating yourself here the country has been fighting back against your partners and then there is the President Oliver"

President Oliver emerges from warehouse flanked by Master Chief, MSGT and the people from the railroad cars. Tom shout attention on deck Commander and Chief rendering a salute.

"Captain, these people need water food and medical aid as for the general and Castillo arrest them both for treason. We need to give them the oath to defend the Constitution of the United States." President says with a smile


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the update but this chapter there were several false starts hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Reading

Chapter 7

RESLIIIENCE

Castillo and Bradley have been transferred to the James for interrogation Bradley easily gave up information about shipments of goods out of the area to Price's region. Castillo was trying to act like he was still in control of the southwest region and that the people would not turn on him.

"The great Tom Chandler" Castillo said with contempt as Tom walks into the brig. You think that they will thank you for saving them again? What these people want is the internet and their creature comfort before the Red Flu wiped out half the population"

"See Manuel that is where you are wrong these people are fighting back against you and the other regional leaders yes they want their life pre- Red Flu but they know that isn't going to happen anytime some. Staging food shortages and riots ruling by force. You under estimated the American and people and their ability to adapt the resilience spirit that founded this country. Face, it Manual you dream of running a empire has been toppled without a shot being fired by those who know what it means to sacrifice for the good of others"

"You think that the others won't send in their troops and investigate he said with smirk

Tom turns at gives a nod to Sasha who steps forward with a laptop and plays the current video of people from around the country encouraging others to take back the country from the traitors who murder POTUS over 300 sailors.

"As you see Manuel the people will only take so much they are fighting for their families" she keys up another video of the family talking about how in the middle of the night the military was used to collect all articles from them from clothing food medicines vehicles and homes. They were given one hour to leave and that they now worked for them. A mother was pleading for food for her children when one on the goons struck her down. A Major Banks a Marine order personnel to stop and that when one Castillo's security detail shot him but he winged the Major who gave the order to protect the civilians and get them to safety the Major and a small detail kept the security detail busy as the help as many people to safety.

"Tell us everything you know about their other leaders' habits and security detail there isn't going to be any deals made you will stand trial face a jury of your peers" she states

Manuel realizes that he has lost everything that he gained during the plague and after is now gone. The best he can hope for was a secured prison away from the others.

"If I cooperate I want immunity"

"Not going to happen you are facing federal charges of treason which carries the death penalty. The most you can get is death penalty off the table life in prison without parole" Tom states.

"Alright who do you want to start with?"

"Let's begin with Price and we will go from there"

They began the challenging task of making details notes on each leader's habits and security detail. After several hours, they transfer Castillo to a local jail. They came up with a plan to grab all the regents in a simultaneous snatch and grab from their respective areas.

Medical teams were flown in from the Enterprise to help treat people. Captain Chapman the senior medical officer on the Enterprise was tasked with setting up a triage center on the base and the other teams tasked with getting Balboa Naval Hospital up and running do to its location to the various bases. Chapman had approach the CNO and inform that in order to accomplish his mission he would need everyone with medical skills to accomplish the task.

The helo landed he was met by Joe Meylan "Welcome to the San Diego Emergency Shelter" as Tom debarks and they head towards the field house gym.

They continue towards the entrance and Tom sees the crews working to help those who were fighting against Castillo's regime and disrupting his operations as much as possible but his eyes is caught by a familiar sight of Rachel providing medical attention to a refugee. He makes a bee line for her

"A word Dr. Scott" he says

Rachel knows that tone it the same tone she uses when she is upset with him she acknowledges him with a quick look and finishes with young woman.

"You will be alright you just need lay here and let the IV replenish your body's fluid" giving the woman a soft smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand.

Tom is not happy with Rachel now she is supposed to be on plane flying to Bremerton

"You are supposed to be on a plane headed to Bremerton to set up your new lab"

"Tom, this is where I am needed the most beside we veto your orders "

"What do you mean we?"

"Your father, the children and I decide that we rather be here with you than be separated again"

"Where are they now?"

"They are helping out in the mess hall"

"It's too dangerous for you to be here, I am going to arrange transportation to Bremerton"

"No" she replies

"What do you mean no?"

"No, Tom medical doctors are needed here and I am not leaving"

"Rachel, it isn't safe I don't know who we don't know if there are those still loyal to Castillo out there."

"Damn it Rachel, I want you all safe"

"For the past eighteen months, I was hiding out in a so called safe area that was breached I am not hiding anymore I am staying here you with you. If something were to happen to you we want to be near you not a thousand miles away."

Tom pulls Rachel into his arms "I love you and I just want to keep you and our family safe.

"Rachel takes comfort in his embrace inhaling his scent she looks up at him and smile "Besides we already been assigned two rooms in the barracks we can have a meal together with the family and then spend so time together before you go back to the James."

"I like that plan but if you are staying here I am assigning" before he can finish Wolfe and Burke shouting for medical aid of soldier they are carrying into the field house.

Rachel rushes to render aid to the injured person asking questions of the two men what she was doing prior to her collapse. She notices blood seeping through the uniform blouse she calls out for blood and equipment she realizes that her patient is Colonel Howard.

"How and why is she here?" Rachel inquires

"Shaw was about to kill her so she hightailed it out of St. Louis but she was shot while escaping. How bad is she?" Tom replies

"Is the clinic setup to do an emergency surgery and bring that portable ultrasound so I can see what is causing the bleeding"

"Rachel keep me posted on her status"

"I will" she replies as she runs the wand over the Colonel's abdomen

"I going to find my father and the kids"

"Tom, are we okay?"

"Yes, we are okay I love you"

"I will come find you after she is stabilized" she said with a smile as he walked out the door.

Rachel bends down and whispers into the Colonel's ear "You are not allowed to die on me we have unfinished business" she says

For a moment, the Colonel regains consciousness looks at Rachel and say

"I want a rematch" before passing out again

This is a good sign as she is fighting to stay alive. Rachel shouts for blood and medications to begin treating her wounds for the next two hours Rachel assisted one of the trauma surgeons as they repaired her internal injuries.

Rachel was checking her vitals when Doc Rios found her.

"Dr. Scott you really should get some rest I will notify you of any change in her condition" he says

"What time is?" she inquires

"It's going on eight p.m. Captain Chandler wanted to know if you were still here with the Colonel"

"I promised him that I would let him know about her condition I will go and find him now. Thank you"

"Your welcome" he replied

Rachel gives the woman one last check before she heads out of the room to look for Tom. As she hits the exit door she is surprised to see Ravit and Burk waiting for her.

"Let me guess you two are my protection detail while we are in San Diego" she asks with a smirk

"Well doctor we know that you can take care of yourself so this is just to keep the cover that you need a security detail." Burk replies

"I see, so I take you know where the Captain Chandler is?"

"Yes, ma'am we are going to escort you down to the galley" he replies

As the trio casually walked towards the galley Rachel ask how Colonel Howard came to be with them.

"She escaped from St. Louis and headed towards San Diego she knew the James would dock in San Diego before heading to St. Louis. She hooked up with group of para rescue and combat operators who were the advance team for POTUS. When they were scouting out a safe location she warned them of the Castillo operations and help them setup in a different location.

"It was until CDR Green saw her that they had a little scuff Tex and the MSGT had to break them apart" he stated

"She betrayed my location to Shaw and the regional leaders. I cannot blame Kara for her actions" she replied

As they enter the galley she spots Tom talking with some of the she people she walks up toward him

"Captain Chandler a word" she asks cheekily

"Of course, doctor" he replies as he excuses himself from the group.

"So, what's the prognosis on Howard?"

"For now, she is stable my understanding she and Green had a little tussle so that caused her wounds to open up"

"That's understandable but she will recover?"

"It's a waiting game who ever patched her up did a hack job on her so barring any infections she should recover"

Tom looks at Rachel and finally notices they she is tired

"Rachel when did you last take a break before you went into surgery?"

"I haven't"

"How about we grab some sandwiches and head over to your quarters and you can relax"

"That sound heavenly"

Tom ask the cooks to wrapped up some sandwiches to go getting their food they headed towards the barracks where Rachel and the family where staying in. Rachel told Tom that Jed and the children room were across the hall from her room.

"Tom why don't you go and see the children while I take a shower then come back so we can talk about us"

"Okay, I will" he replies as he walks the short distance across the hall. He knocks on the door as his father opens the door.

"Tom, see you found us" as he opens the door and lets him into simple two-man room with a small kitchenette living area and with rooms on either side+

"Yeah, about that we need to have a talk about that"

"Tom before you get your panties in wad. This is the best place for all of us. When those kids found out that Rachel was not going to Bremerton but to stay here and help they wanted to do their part too. You and Darien instilled that in them"

"Dad this isn't the place for them" but Jed interrupts him

"Those two have lived through so much and came out on the other side, they are strong and resilient so don't go and try to tell them this isn't the place for them. You will have a munity on hand with the four of us against you."

"Alright I know when to make a tactical surrender" he says with a laugh "Where are those two at anyway?"

"Fast asleep don't worry I got this you go and spend this time with Rachel"

"Thanks Dad" he replies as he gives his father a hug to hide the tears. He could have not made it through these past eighteen months without his father guidance and wisdom. Jed is the one to break the embrace

"Now go and spend time with the doctor she we will see you in the morning for breakfast" as he pushes Tom out of the door towards Rachel's quarters.

Tom knocks on the door before he tries the handle and the door is unlocked as he steps into the room he observes it the exact same setup as the one he just left. As he is about to call out for Rachel she steps out of the bathroom with a towel around her as she is drying her hair.

"Oh, I didn't except you back so soon"

"The kids were already asleep and my dad basically kick me out to spend time with you."

"Your father is very direct and to the point" she replies with smile"

"Why don't you grab some plates while I get dress"

"What if I told you I like what you have on and just stay like that" he teases

"Captain I did not know you could be so forward but we need to talk first"

"Alright but you can't blame me for trying."

Rachel smiles and quickly hurries into the bedroom and throws on a pair of leggings and shirt. When she enters the room, she finds that Tom has laid out their small meal.

"The cooks add some soup along with the sandwiches I found a kettle to boil some water for your tea"

"Thank you will you join me for some tea?"

"Are we celebrating if I remember you like a chamomile anise blend to celebrate so are we celebrating"

"Before she can answer the kettle begins to whistle. "I will get the tea will you turn off the kettle." As she heads back towards the room to grab the tea. She comes back out and goes straight to the kitchenette were Tom has two mugs sitting out, she places the bags in the other mugs she and pours the water over the bags waiting for the water to release the fragrant scent. After a few minutes, she goes back to Tom and present him with his cup of tea.

Tom gingerly takes a sip and the tea lets him know that they are celebrating he gives her a smile and say  
"Rachel it is still awful tasting but for you I will drink it" as he makes grimaces

"Let's trade mugs I made you coffee. I know you drank it last time of courtesy but I wanted you to know we are celebrating us, so first we talk alright?"

"Okay, we will sit and talk what is on your mind"

"I don't know where to begin I felt so alone and lost with the deaths of Quincy, Dr. Hunter and Michael. That was my world before I board the Nathan James. Quincy was my brother Dr. Hunter my father and Michael my lover I kept myself isolated from the rest of the world because of how I grew up. I had happy childhood until the day my mother died. My father allowed her to died he refuse to let the doctor treat her with the medicines to save her life he said only good has the power of life and death. She had malaria it was easily treatable but he allowed her to suffer and die. My father should have never been allowed to become a missionary he did more harm than good the day my mum died I decide to close myself off."

As she is speaking Tom wraps her in his embrace listen and encouraging her to finish her story.

"I begin to go out and picking fights hoping that I would get badly injured that I would die just to be with my mum again"

"Babe you were just a kid that's normal reaction"

"No, Tom I wanted to die and make my father suffer as I had. I told him that after one the fights I broke my arm. He didn't care he said the Devil had taken me over in my grief and he would pray to cast the Devil out. The doctor who treated my mother also set my arm. She told my mother would not like that I was getting into so many fights she told if you want to make your father suffer find study medicine. Find a cure for these diseases that causes death. While my arm was healing I would go to the doctor officer and read all of journals and books preparing myself for the life of a virologist. Once my arm heal I realized that needed to learn how to fight properly to protect myself. So, for the next ten years where ever my father was posted I learn the local fighting styles and martial arts. When it came time for me to go to university I told him I was going to study medicine he disowned me"

"Rachel, you will never be alone again I love you"

"I told you this because I want you to understand my reasons for not going to Bremerton. Thanks to you and your shipmates I understand what it means to be part of a family."

"Rachel after we restore the country what about the lab in Bremerton I don't want you to give it up because of me."

"I don't need it beside Milowsky is better suited for it than me if you recall my diplomacy is not nonexistent."

"Now I understand your stubbornness about going, just let me say this. From the first day since we met you intrigue me with your aloofness especially with your secretiveness with the birds"

"Arctic Tern's"

"Still talking babe" as they both laugh at their silliness.

"The fact of the matter is I love you we have a unconventional romance from the begin. The night of the ball seeing you all dress to kill watching you dance with the crew members and Tex. I finally admitted to myself that I had feelings for you.

"Jealous Captain"

"Yes, I was, Tex told me to go find you but instead I decide I would speak to in the morning. Then you find me outside of my room telling me you are leaving in the morning on the president's orders. You looked happy and you received a presidential pardon and told me I couldn't boss you around anymore since we were on land"

"Tom do you know how hard it was to be isolated from everything and everyone on the ship under armed guards I felt like a parasite and we were no longer talking unless it was about my progress on the airborne cure"

"I am sorry Rachel that I didn't think about that when I order it nor did I think about how I force you to work with Niels to get the information. The night you were shot Tex chewed me a new one for leaving you unprotected and isolating from the crew make even Bertrise gave me an earful."

"Well from here let's agree no more hiding our feelings we talk them out a

"No more hiding we talk everything out" he replied

They sit in silence still embracing one for quite some time letting all of the pain and sadness slowly seep of their body.

Rachel sighs deeply and begins speaking "Tom I know you didn't plan on staying here but I want you to stay here with me tonight"

"Are you sure you about this?"

"Yes, I am sure. I want to spend this night with you before you go back to the James"

Rachel pulls from the embrace and stands and slow walks towards the bedroom. Tom admires the way her hips effortlessly swing at the door of the room she drops her shirt off her shoulders and turns and gives him a smile. He quickly unlacing his boots and kick them off and joins her in the bedroom. He finds her sitting on the bed ab her leggings he tells her to '"stop allowed me"

They will spend the night exploring each other bodies learn as new lovers do there is no awkwardness their bodies seamless become one in the night. As they lay in each other arms. They realize that they didn't use and birth control.

"Rachel how do you feel about the possibility you might be pregnant?"

"I scared and happy I can imagine a little boy with your eyes and hair either way I am happy"

"I should tell that twins do run on my side of the family" he startled when she begins to laugh

"Why is that so funny"

"Tom my family also has history of twins with our luck we would have multiples"

"If I did conceive tonight let's hope for a healthy pregnancy and child but now you need to sleep my love"

"I love you Rachel" he tells only to realize she sound asleep. They both sleep soundly that night in each other arms.


	8. Chapter 8: SERE

Chapter 8

SERE

SURVIVAL EVASION RESISTANCE AND ESCAPE

Mike woke up in a cold sweat he was have nightmares about his time with Takehaya and his misguide belief that he failed to protect his crew. The loss of Mason still fresh in his mind. Mike look at the clock it was only 0445 plenty of time for him to head down to the gym and hit the heavy bag to work out his angry prior to the start of the mission he need to be sharp and focus and hitting the bag would clear his head. Mike threw on his PT gear and sneakers and walk back aft towards the gym. Thankful that the p-ways were empty of the crew they were either on watch or sleeping.

As Mike pulls the handle to open the door his hope of having the gym to himself is dashed Master Chief is in the gym working out with the medicine ball.

"Master Chief I didn't except anyone in here this early"

"For some reason, I needed to come down here and workout and now I know why"

"And why is that Master Chief?"

"You sir, I believe you need to have clarity of what happen to us at the hand of Takeahaya and Peng but more so the death of Will Mason"

"How is that whenever we are having doubts in our decisions you are there for all of us, Russ. I am not just talking about the officers but the entire crew how do you do it?"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways sir"

"Russ, I hold myself responsible for what happen to us in Vietnam and especially with the death of Mason."

"Peng was a mad man who destroyed half the countries in the pan pacific. Shaw and the regional leaders plan to kill the CNO but none of them factored in Takehaya attacking the club in Vietnam and taking us as hostages and using us as his personal blood bank to counter act the effect of the Green Mist. You think you are the only one suffering from the effects of being a human blood bank and prisoner?"

"It happened on my watch I" before he could finish Russ stopped him

"Your watch, yes we loss sailors but your actions encourage those with to fight. We survived because of your leadership in that hell hole. We were on a mission to deliver the cure and the government of Vietnam threw a reception for us in a club. You protect the ship and the crew imagine if you had not selected on a limited number of the crew to attend we all. The outcome could have been different. Yes, we loss sailors"

"Thank you, Master Chief for putting it in perspective for me"

"Your welcome, sir but for now I will leave you to your workout"

Mike heard the door close as he just stood there in the gym he realized he was trying to carry a heavy burden on his shoulders alone. He had attended a SERE course for those being stationed in a combat zone. However, it did not prepare him for what they went through as prisoners the daily blood draws and constant fatigue. Mike look at the clock on the bulkhead it read 0545 he may have not got a workout but he did received clarity.

Mike was forever grateful that Russ Jeter was the CMC on the Nathan James, he was offer the job of MCPON by Tom but turned it down because he said the James still needed it him. Plus, Russ said he was happier at sea he could help shape a young sailor career.

Mike feels guilty for the torture that they suffered at the hands of Takehaya's men especially for Diaz and Miller after their scouting mission on the island. Takehaya tried to break them by torturing Diaz and Miller was it not for Miller antagonizing Toshiro the second in command Diaz could have received a more lethal beating. Toshiro was sadist he took pleasure in their beatings.

Mike realize that he was doubting himself as a leader he could rally his sailors to fight but could he be an effective Commanding Officer. It wasn't just about being capture but his guilt about his family especially the loss of his son Lucas it is a bitter pill for him to swallow not being there with Lucas in his last moments.

Mike begins to recite The Sailor's Creed aloud

"I am a United Sailor. I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States of America and I will obey the orders of those appointed over me.

I represent the fighting spirit of the Navy and those who have gone before me to defend freedom and democracy around the world.

I proudly serve my country's Navy combat team with Honor, Courage and Commitment

I am Committed to excellence and the fair treatment of all"

Alright Slattery, get your ass in gear and enough moping time to kick some regional leaders ass and show them how the Navy kick ass. He grabs his towel and heads for the shower. Yes, the talk with Russ and reciting the creed he is ready to fight for his country and restore democracy.

A/N: The writers never dealt with the effects of the crew being held hostage nor the how the death of Mason affect them. Since Slattery was the senior person I decide to write a quick chapter on him and how he was dealing with it.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

RETRIBUTION

"Alison just why in the hell I am here? Roberta Price inquires

"Chandler is still alive my intel says he the one who stop the train and has Castillo in custody onboard the James"

"So, he comes after us"

"No, not if I can help that's why I called you here" pointing to the football Witt brings into the office

"Why me, why not Croft or Wilson?"

"You really want Croft or Wilson with their finger on the button?"

"Why you, little sneaky ass bitch, you sold them out"

"We are ready" Witt says as he opens the football

"This time I want him dead with fail safe solution" she says as she places her thumb on the pad.

"So are we using a tactical nuke" Price asks

"Jesus, Roberta even I'm not that cynical its California" as she places her finger on the scanner.

"Now that I have access to the weapons systems you and the others are no longer necessary." she say

Shots being fired in the hallway, Roberta realized she has been played by Allison.

"What the hell Allison you think you will get away with this little coup?"

"I already have you had no real power without each other. You only thought of taking out Mitchener, Chandler and the top military leaders but you had no real plans after that. You three only thought of your little regions were as I made globally connections and now that I have control of the tactical football I can strike from anywhere in the world."

"You would attack your own country?"

"What country there is nothing left of the United States thanks to you and the others." With a nod one of her guards shot Roberta in the head.

"What the hell" Witt says in shock" I didn't think you were going to kill her.

"She served her purpose she was no longer useful, now let's target the James before we leave.

Witt has located the James and begins target acquisition and locks the coordinates when the screen begins a twenty second countdown asking for a confirmation code.

"We have lost access to the weapons systems" he says

"How is that possible, get it back now!" she demands

"I can't we are locked out" Witt stated

"What other options do we have?"

"Nothing, ma'am it's time to leave and get you out here we are out of options"

"Damn it, alright then"

One of the guards comes rushing into the office

"Ma'am the White House has been breached"

"Breached by whom?"

"Not sure but it has to be the military" he said.

Tom awakes to knocking on the door he gently removes himself from Rachel's arms pulling on his pants and t-shirt, he grabs his weapon and head towards the door. He looks out the peep hole and see Mike along with Kara

"Mike, Green" as he motions them to come into the room. Rachel comes out the room and places her weapon on the table

"Tom, Rachel sorry disturb you so early but you need to hear the latest intel from around the country" Mike says

"So, what has change in the past five hours" he asks

"Sir, the military along with local law enforcement have capture Croft and Wilson they are currently residing in locate jails in their regions. As for Price we have on good authority her jet landed in St. Louis less than about twelve hours ago. Currently the White House has been breached by an unknown fraction who have trapped Shaw and Price trapped in the oval office" Kara replied

"Shaw and Price activate the football but since we activated the secondary football and made it the primary football their failure to enter confirmation code it became useless to them the system locked them out after twenty seconds." Mike says

"What do we know about the fraction that has breached the White House?"

"All we know it was a precision assault, with little casualties on their side" Kara replies

"Green, I want the tactical teams ready within the hours coordinate with Colonel Ryan for transport and informed the POTUS that for security reason he is being flown out to the Enterprise"

"Mike, you and Meylan will accompany the teams. CDR Green will also accompany you, since she knows the layout of the White House. I will be on the James coordinate with the Enterprise and Colonel Wyatt and the bases here is the southwest region"

"Teams are ready to leave we just needed your go ahead. Ready to leave in thirty minutes. We have the helo standing by to take you back to the James."

"You have it, tell the pilot I will be there in twenty minutes"

"Very well, see on the other side" Mike says as the he and Kara leave the room.

"Things are moving faster than expected" as he states the obvious talking to Rachel

"Duty calls" she replies with a smirk

"You better go and get dress I will wake up your father and the children, so we can see you off"

"Once the dust is settle what do you say about a house in the country with a couple of acres for us.

"I say we will all sit down and decide what we want. Now, Captain go get dress and I will wake up the family."

Thirty minutes later after a tearful goodbye to his family Tom's lands on flight deck of the James. Once and for all it is time to end this madness and destruction brought about by the greed of the traitors. He walks towards CIC to get the hear the latest intel on the who breach and who had control of the White House.

"CNO is in CIC" Alicia announces

"LT Burke sit rep" Tom ask

"Sir, the teams depart from NAS North Island forty-five minutes ago they will touch down approximately three hours from now LCDR Green is briefing the teams in route here is your copy of the mission brief preparing by Captains Slattery and Meylan" he replies

"Very well I will be on the bridge reading the brief LT Granderson do we have secure comms with the teams" he inquires

"Yes, sir CDR Cooper dialed Colonel Wyatt into the secure network per your orders" she replied

"Very well I will be on the bridge if you need me" he replies

Forty thousand feet in the air Kara was giving a briefing on the entry points of the White House and the security measures in place.

"Access to the garage requires a key card which also works for the elevator. One guard is normally posted at these access points since high value targets are in the White House security will be ramped up. Oval office is on the third floor there is two guards on the elevator doors. The roofs have sniper nests positioned on all four corners previously manned by the Marines detail assigned to the White House prior to the coup."

"What about the other entry points" one the PJ's asked

"One of the reason it was picked as the White House was the ability to control access points. When we rescue the president breaching and exiting by the gates security was not as secure. With both Shaw and Price in the White House security will be tight now throw in this group that breached the security we don't know their game plans"

"What about the rogue immune factions trying to capitalize on the events" Meylan asked

"No, McDowell was killed by a fellow immune for going against God and taking the pardon deal along with other leaders of the movement. That is how the regional leaders were able to take control the void created by the demise of the Immune leadership" Mike stated

"Any word from the advance teams" Slattery asked the communications officer

"No, sir nothing yet" she starts to reply, "wait something coming I am patching it through to you now its from LT Mitchell team leader

"Be advise that we have hostile foreign mercenaries in the White House currently count four five-man teams guarding entry points and sniper nests. Transmissions are being monitor by the foreign military." He replies before transmitting in another language

"What language is that" Mike inquires

"If I am not mistaken that is the Navajo language." Meylan, states

"The language is hard to learn if you aren't Native speaker. General Ryan insisted that we revived the Navajo Code Talkers. Only code never to be broken" the crew chief replied

"The advance team from Nellis is comprised of members from the Navajo Nation. LT Mitchell is the great-grandson of a Code Talker who taught him the code." The chief replied.

"Going old school simple and ingenious, have they been able to break the secure network?" Meylan inquired

"No sir, it is just a precaution that the LT is taking" crew chief replied

"What is our ETA to St Louis?" Mikes inquires

"We will arrive at Scott AFB in less than 3 hours, the advance team has secured transportation for the teams into St Louis normally that would be a twenty-minute drive, time is cut in half now" he replies

"We need to find out who these mercenaries are working for and put and end to their plans"

In the White House Allison is confronted by her backroom dealings standing before her was the European fraction of the alliance.

"Well Allison, you couldn't carry out a simple task" the man said

"How was I to know that Peng would develop a cure blocker or Takehaya would kidnap sailors from the James causing Chandler to get off the plane"

"Well look at the mess you are in now everything is a cluster fuck now"

"It isn't my fault you put Peng in power he had his own agenda he did not follow the plans"

"Well his green mist has spread outside of the Asia realm into Europe. Where is the antidote and Dr. Scott?"

"Currently her location is unknown she was not a soft target you assumed her to be. Chandler had a contingency plan for her escape. Which no one was aware of except for CDR Green and the CNO. She escaped and destroyed her lab and anything else she couldn't take with her"

"Come now Allison you actually want me to believe that you don't have the ideal of current location?"

"She might be in the pacific northwest or San Diego I am not sure"

"Chandler is in San Diego correct he kept her being alive for almost two years, so she is more than likely in with him along with cure for the mist correct."

"You may be right where the contingency plan called for the escape of Chandler's and Green's family also. They were flown out with doctors Scott and Milowsky."

"Allison what ever your plans are forget about help from us you are marked Chandler's little broadcast has gone world wide you are on your own"

"Why do you want Dr. Scott so badly I think the cure is more important than her."

"I have orders to bring her back to Europe that all you need to know"

"You have to help get me out the country at least" she demands

"Allison, you are on your own if I were you I would head south" he replies as he and his team exited the building.

"Just who in the hell did you make a deal with that they can walk into the White House and take out the guards? Answer me Shaw who are these people?" Witt demands

"He part of a shadow group behind the power players of Europe. He is very powerful and dangerous.

"So, you made a bargain with this shadow group and now everything has fallen apart because you failed to reign in Peng. Your best options is to surrender to Chandler and take your chance in court."

"No, I refuse to surrender to him I am not going to rot in some jail cell. I will take" she never gets a chance to finish her tirade when she is struck down by sniper's bullet Witt immediately hits the deck taking cover from the unseen gunman.

He needs to get out here as he quick crawls under the desk drawing his weapon when he hears the door opens and a grenade is toss into the room. He shielded from the of the blast, but he has take some fragments from the grenade in his back and legs he can't move he realizes he is paralyze. His breathing is becoming hard he knows he doesn't have long to live.

Mitchell and his team were surprise when the mercenaries pull out of the White House. He assigned a team to follow them and try and get as much inform for the CNO. He took the rest of the teams and cleared the White House that is where he found Colonel Witt barely alive.

"Medic he called for"

"Don't bother Witt stated I am paralyze more than like in chest down I am having difficulty breathing" he said

"Alright Colonel then tell me who those men were that breached the House"

"Shaw made a backroom deal with a very power man who wants Dr. Scott and her research and the cure for the green mist. They are head towards San Diego to get her and cure no matter the cost" he said before he takes his last breath and died

Mitchell has an uneasy feeling about standing in the Oval office when he orders his men to evacuate the building as they are heading down the stairs explosives are going off as hit the first landing. He and his team make it out the building with some injuries but no casualties.

"Get on the horn and have that plane turn around inform Captain Slattery and the CNO that Dr. Scott is their primary mission along with the cure for the green mist"

Author Note: Sorry about the wait I hope you enjoyed this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

REPRISAL

Mitchell's ears are ringing from the blast he doesn't hear the gunshots raining down on him and his team. He yells for his team to take cover as he is falls from a bullet to the chest

Smith sees that Mitchell is hit and yells for the medic as he makes his way over to him. Smith arrives first he sees the medic making his way towards him when he signals him to hold his position. They are to expose to the gunfire. Smith does a quick check of the LT and sees the bullet hit the Kevlar.

Mitchell is dazed but Smith still want him checkout by the medic.

"Can you move? I need you to move your ass" Smith demands

"I can move" he replies

"On three we go" Smith says

They look at each other and say "Three" and move out into the rumble of the building. They make without further injuries. The medic begins his assessment of the LT checking for other signs of injuries.

"Doc, I am fine just a little bullet to my Kevlar, Smith get on the horn and inform Captain Slattery of what going here."

"Copy that" Smith replied as he went over to the radio operator and to contact Slattery.

Doc is going over Mitchell checking him for signs of injuries when he finds a deep laceration on his right thigh. It is deep but it is not exposing the bone but his femoral artery is nick and he needs to fix it quickly.

"LT, I am going to give it you straight if I cannot control the bleeding from this wound there is a good possibility that you will lose your leg" Doc states calmly

"Damnit, do what you have to do to fix it" he replies looking as Smith makes his way back to them

"How is he doing Doc?" Smith inquires

"Not good we need to get him to the hospital ASAP there is a good possible he will lose his leg." Doc replies

"Smith, did you contact the Captain?"

"Yes, sir I did he is notifying the CNO and the colonel of the situation." He replied

"Well spit it out" he snarls

"Captain Slattery's plane will land in approximately in thirty minutes he said, and I quote "Get your asses over to the airfield we will do hot load then take off again" he replied

"Doc there is medical team onboard, so they can take care of the leg and no one is left behind" Mitchell states forcibly

"He's right, we can make it down to the garage and hot wire a couple of vehicles and haul ass to airfield drive the vehicles up the ramp and take off again" Smith replied

"Alright pass the word that we will be moving out in two Mikes keep it tight and eyes open Smith take the lead." Mitchell orders

"I am going to but a splint on you to keep your leg stable don't try and walk on it Smith and I will help you down to the garage. Doc says

"Alright Doc" he replies

The team quietly makes their way down into garage the two vehicles are ready to go they load up into the SUVs.

"Remember keep it above eighty the entire time until we reach the airfield. The SUV with the wounded will drive up the ramp, when the plane turns to take off the everyone in the second will exit the SUV and board the plane the once everyone is aboard we will dump the first vehicle and take off" Smith states

A resounding "Copy" is heard in the silent garage as the team prepares to move out. Everyone is load Smith in the lead vehicle gives the signal to roll out. As the team leaves the garage more gun shots ring out hitting the vehicles, but the vehicles are amour plate bullets are not causing much damage.

As soon as the second SUV clears the garage Smith gives the order to "blow it"

A little C-4 placed at the entrance and exit of the garage will delay the mercenaries following them to the airfield.

The team makes it to the airfield within 25 minutes as the C-17 Globemaster approaches. The hot load went off without a hitch and team was airborne and Mitchell was getting the medical treatment he needed. They even manage to pick up the scout team trailing the mercenaries. Smith immediately reported to Captains Slattery and Meylan.

"Sirs, the intel we received about the threat came from a Colonel Witt who was Shaw's military advisor she made a deal to with this shadow group"

"And this Witt died from injuries sustain from the blast that destroyed the White House" Meylan states

"Yes, sir the scout team reported that they took off in Price's private plane heading towards San Diego" Smith replies

"The good thing is they don't know that we know that their objective is Dr. Scott and the new cure. They are working on the assumption that Shaw plans blew up in her face and we are heading back to San Diego to regroup and deal with new fractions trying to establish a foot hold." Meylan states

"LT Green, you and Smith come up with a plan that is flexible to back any move that the CNO orders and remember that the doctor is the wild card they do not know about" Slattery states.

Four hundred nautical miles off the coast of California the CNO's helo lands of the flight deck of the Enterprise to inform the President of the new developments about what happen in St. Louis. Tom is greeted by the CO

"Welcome back, Tom the president is waiting for you in his quarters from there a briefing with the officers and chiefs in the ready room." Rich says as they walk from the flight deck into the skin of the ship towards the President's quarters

They arrived at the door of his cabin Tom gives a firm knock on the door.

"Enter" the president says

When they enter the room Tom notices that CDR Cooper is present in the room

Before Tom can say a word, the President says

"Alright Captain let's hear it and no sugar coating it" he says

"Shaw and Price are dead; the White has been destroyed by unknown hostiles who are heading to San Diego to make a play for Dr. Scott and the mist cure" Tom said

"Do we have any idea who these people are and what is their end game?" President asks

"No, sir what we do know is Shaw made a deal with a powerful group that's all we know so far" Tom replied

"If I may" Sasha said "Captain Slattery sent this while you were in transit from the James. While we were dealing with the crisis in Asia and home. He had Green comb through the international news and apparently there has been a gradual power shift in Europe especially in England" she said

"England is one of our oldest allies" President replies

"Yes, but Ramsey and his immunes caused havoc on the continent and England with their wars and once Ramsey and his faithful were defeated in the States it was easy for pocket fractions to pop up and establish control. However, this shadow group was able to take control and put the legitimate government back in power and place their people in key position throughout various governments. Apparently, Peng was not part of this group. His head of security Lau Hu was part of the group. They didn't realize that Peng was ego maniac. Lau was supposed to kill him and take his place, but they didn't realize until it was to late that he had created the mist and Takahaya taking the crew members in Vietnam hostage with intel supplied to him from Shaw about the crew members." She replied

"So, Peng and Shaw were wild cards they had not counted on in turn messing with their plans. We need to ensure the safety of Dr. Scott and her team this group is ruthless they had no qualms coming here killing Shaw and destroying the White House." Tom states

"What is our next move then?" President asks

"We take them down here and end it, I am tired always being three steps behind this time they will be behind the eight ball. We have less than two hours before the hostiles' plane lands to work out plan. Captain give the order for the James and the Enterprise to close the distance from San Diego to 100 miles off the coast of San Diego" Chandler orders

"Aye sir" he replies

A/N: This chapter is short and was hard to write it is little disjointed but I hope you enjoy it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel walked into Colonel Howard's room to find her awake and arguing with the staff about getting out of bed.

"If you do not get me a uniform within the next five minutes" Howard says

"Ma'am you just had major surgery and have not been cleared to return to any type of duty" the nurse replied.

"Where is this doctor who operated on me I wanted them here now and clear me for duty" Howard shouts when she notices Rachel standing in the door

"Well, well let me guess you are my doctor"

"Yes, I am the CNO and the president will be happy to know you are awake" Rachel replies as she turns her attention to the nurse who hands the chart for the colonel.

"Your vitals look good, but you seem to be running a slight fever that could be from the shoddy medical care you initially received. HM2 let's give her 500mg penicillin" she orders

"We don't have any here medical supplies are still being sort at the field house." HM2 replied

"Alright do we have any acetaminophen on hand?" she inquired

"Yes, we have plenty on hand" HM2 replied

"Alright give her 500mg every twelve hours and see how she response" Rachel orders

"Yes, doctor" HM2 replied and left the room to get the medication

"So, Rachel I should be grateful that you saved my life when you should have let me die"

"No way was that going to happen, you have answers to questions I have about why you did what you did"

"Let's just say that Allison Shaw knew what to say and made the deal hard to pass up. She played everyone involved in her backroom dealings. I" she paused as she realized she had information that would be vital to the CNO and the president.

"TJ are you alright?" as she grabs her hand to check her pulse

"I am fine I just need to see" she stops as two men in uniform walk into the room which instantly puts her on alert they are armed to the teeth in the make shift hospital.

"Excuse us Dr. Scott?" one them inquired

"Yes, how can I help you" she replied as TJ squeezes her hand to get her attention. She looks at TJ face and see the concern in her eyes.

"Gentlemen, if you don't mind your presents is agitating my patient so if you step outside the room I will be with you shortly"

"Doctor" one of the other man begins to speak before the other gives him a slide way glance. Not wanting to bring attention to their presence in the clinic. "Alright we will wait for you out here" the soldier says

"Alright doctor we will wait in the hall for you" the other man replied

As soon as the door closed TJ struggle to sitting position while Rachel is struggling to keep her in the bed.

"TJ settle down before you rip your stitches" she said sternly

"Rachel those men are not military men they are here for one reason and it's you. I overheard Shaw talking to someone about how she will ensure that you are delivered to him once she had eliminated those in leadership positions" she said

"I can't just walk out of this room into trap. Let me think for a minute" Rachel replies. She had given Jed her side arm for protection since he and the children were also targets. She had the two knives in her boots looking around the room did not have much in way of weapons considering it was a hospital room. She looked around once more and spots a set of crutches. Grabbing the crutches, she begins taking them apart TJ catches on to what she is doing and helps.

"Fighting sticks" TJ says

"Yes," she replied as she pulls her knife from here boot and gives it to TJ

"Damn, I seriously under estimated you" she states

"Here uses" but stops as the door opens and she see the nurse backing into the room with a cart.

"Dr. Scott, I have the medication and supplies you order for the patient" she said as she pushes the cart pass the two men outside the room.

Rachel instantly recognizes the voice it's Ravit's voice and gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, nurse" she says playing along with the ruse

Once the door shuts Ravit locks the door quietly and pulls two handguns from the underside of the cart and hands one to Rachel and keeping one for herself.

"What's the plan" Rachel ask

"No time to explain in less than sixty seconds the team will began an assault on the perimeter of the building before moving into the building.

"What about the staff in the clinic? Rachel inquired

"They have all been moved to a safe location just you and the Colonel were left in the building and before you ask we could not risk moving you two without alert whoever is after you" she replied

"Alright, help me move her bed over to the wall furthest from the door" she replied as she kicks the brakes off the bed to be move.

"How are you doing Colonel" Rachel asks

"Come on doc this is embarrassing position for a solider" Rachel just laughs at the situation and reminds her that she has knife to fight just not a side arm

The jovial moment is interrupted by the sounds of a gunfire outside the building as the team is breaching. Stray bullets hitting the door from the battle it seems like an eternity. Rachel is taken back to her days working on the trauma unit in Mogadishu the constant sounds of guns being fired day and night the smell of gun smoke and death co-mingling in the air. Suddenly there is a quite stillness no more guns firing is it over then she hears familiar voices shouting "Clear all clear, threat has been neutralized" voices shouting out commands.

Ravit opens the door to admit Green and Wolfe into the room.

"Vulture this Cobra threat have been neutralized and package is secured I say again threat is neutralized package is secure" Danny radios

"Danny what is going on I thought you were in St. Louis?" Rachel inquires

"Ma'am Captain Chandler will explain" he was interrupted by the arrival of Tom outside the room. Tom looks at Rachel and quickly scans her for signs of any injuries.

"Are you okay?" Tom asks as he walks into room and wraps his arms around her

"Yes, I am fine if it wasn't for TJ spotting them as fakes, it might have been a different story" she replied

"Colonel Howard is awake?"

"Yes, sir I am, and I remember something I should have told you earlier,

but I collapse and when I saw those men it all fell into place" she said

"What is it that you remember Colonel"

"I heard a conversation Shaw had with someone and she said, she would ensure the delivery of the doctor to England once she eliminated the CNO, the James and the regional leaders she would delivery her by the end of the month."

"And how long ago did this take place?" Tom asked

"Around the time I was shot about two weeks" Howard replied

"The exact time we began broadcasting Shaw and Peng conclusion over the Dead Man app and the secure network. They had to push up their timeline because of the broadcasts. Shaw became a liability to their operation, so they killed her" when he was interrupted by the Colonel

"Shaw is dead how and when?" she asked

"Yes, she was killed this morning by the same men who came here to kidnap Rachel and the Mist cure" he replied

"First it was Ruskov, then Granderson, the immunes and Peng with his cure blocker. When will this nightmare end?" Rachel angrily asks

Tom sees the angry in her eyes and the stiffness of her body pulls her into his arms and just holds Rachel tightly and as he softly whispers in her ear

"I am not going to tell you that this will be the last time it will happens, but we will face whatever comes our way together" he says. He feels her body shaking as the adrenaline rush is leaving her body. "Okay, now" he asks as he loosen his hold

"Yes, thank you Tom" she gives him a weak smile.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews I hope that you enjoy this chapter


	12. Chapter 12

_Author Notes: Sorry the update is slow but this chapter I had written three complete chapters, but they did not work. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter version_

Chapter 12

 **MCAS Miramar Brig**

Those not wounded during the shootout at the base were move to the military jail facility to ensure security. Over the course of several days Sasha and Mike were able to identify the leader and who was the weakest link. The team leader was a small wiry man who was arrogant which also made him the weak link. He lacked discipline and his men despised him.

 **Interrogation Room Brig**

The prisoner is brought into the room under armed escorts he handcuffed and shackled to the chair and table. Across from him is Sasha and Mike waiting to start the interrogation.

"I am CDR Cooper and of course you know Captain Slattery. I am here formally charge with acts of subversive acts of terrorism, murder of President Jeffery Michener and the attempt murder of President Oliver. Because you carry no passport or claim allegiance to any country but have led a military team onto United States soil virtually declaring war on this country therefore we have decided to execute you as spy." She states

"You can't who are you at war with" the prisoner replied.

"You forget that we have been fighting a war against terrorism for the past decade the pandemic just halted the war it was never officially end by treaty or cease fire. So, we have classified you as an enemy combatant" Mike says as he lights a cigar.

Sasha studies the prisoner's micro expression and body language his bravo has left him, he thinks about how to get out of his death sentence. They have him now he will give the information on the shadow group he will give up the information to save his butt

"If I give you the information what do I get out?" he asked

"Nothing but your life you and this group are responsible for the deaths of 300 plus service members do you think we will let you walk out of this room a free man? You help facility their deaths after they survived the Red Flu only to be murder by you and your people. Their families want retribution not to mention the survivors from the Hayward starting with their Commanding Officer of that ship and his surviving crew. So here the deal you give the intel or we plaster your picture over every form of media in this country and set you free and see how far you get" Mike replies

"You can do that!" he replies "I will be sitting duck with a large target on my back" he screams

"Actually, we can so make your choice it expires once we leave this room and you are on your own" Sasha states

The man starts swearing in Russian Mike and Sasha recognized.

Sasha response in Russian "Who is this man that you are afraid of what power does he have you and your men?" she asks

"He was bested by Captain Chandler on his own ship his ignorance cost him his ship and his crew he barely survived the destruction of his ship, and he wants revenge. He survived barely, and he is horribly disfigured, and he blames Captain Chandler and Dr. Scott for this. It's Ruskov!" he replied

Mike hears the name Ruskov and realizes who this shadow leader is the Russian they first encounter in the Arctic over two years ago he wanted to control the cure and sell it to the highest bidder it beginning to make sense now.

"Where is Ruskov based of operations locate? Mike demands

"His operation is mobile at sea he travels back and forth from the North Atlantic to the Caribbean using a cruise liner ship under the guise ferrying families back to Europe for reunification." He replied

"What is the name of the ship he is using for the operation?"

The man refused to answer

"Name now!" Mike demands as his fist slams down on the table top

"Carnival Sunrise the crew is loyal to him he knows that Chandler will not attack the ship sailing with civilians onboard and he doesn't know which country he can trust" he laughingly replies

Mike opens the door tells the guards "Take him back to his cell" as he walks out followed closely by Sasha

"I am going to see the CNO he with his family taking time off. I want you to locate the ship and gather the teams together for a briefing with the CNO within the hour at North Island." Mike says

"Yes, sir" she replies as she contacts Granderson via sat phone to locate the Carnival Sunrise"

 **Amphibious Base Coronado**

Tom has taken a rare day off to just relax with Rachel and the kids they decide on the beach at Coronado base for some sun and fun in the surf. Tom watch as Ashley and Sam tried to get the soccer ball away from Rachel. Laughing Tom just picks Rachel up, so the kids can get the ball

"Tom put me down" she says laughingly

"I like having you in my arms" he replies with a kiss

"And the oppose teams scores" Sam said cheekily

Tom sets Rachel on her feet and join the kid in their antics of scoring a goal.

"Dad is okay if we go into the water?" Ashley asked

"Sure, just remember don't go further than chest high which means no higher than Sammy's chest" he replied as he watches they run into the waves crashing on the shore.

"Thank you for making me take a day off to enjoy with you guys I am enjoying it" Tom says

"No, I should be thinking you for such a great ideal" Rachel replied

"The kids said this was your ideal for us all to bonded together as a family" he replies

"They told me the same thing. I do believe we have been played my love by those two little buggers" she replied smiling

"Well it work, and I am glad we are all together" he replies with a kiss

wrapping his arms around her as they just stand there in one another embrace.

The silence is broken by the sound of a Sea Hawk fly overhead everyone looks ups and realizes the helo is going to land just a few feet away from them.

Tom realize this cannot be a good sign as he watches Mike exit the craft and walks towards him.

"This must be really important to come by helo"

"Yeah, you and Rachel are not going to like what we found out. We need to get you guys back on the base and secure" he replied

"What did the interrogations reveal? He ask

"Not here we need to get you Rachel and the kids secure first" Mike replied

"Mike?" Tom says looking him squarely in the eyes

"Ruskov" he replies

"He dead. He died when the Vernyi sunken in the Caribbean along with his crew." Tom replied

"Apparently he and some of his crew survived" Mike finally gives him the information

"He is looking for revenge for what we did" Tom half asking answer his own question"

Tom looks at his family, knowing that Ruskov will use them against him murder them just to prove his point.

"Where are Kelly and Ava Tophet location he will go after them just to hurt Rachel like he did to Quincey I want them here with Ashley and Sam" he replies

"Already thought of it they will land on the Enterprise in five hours" Mike replies

"You have to go, don't you?" Ashley asks

"Yes, I need a favorite from you Sam" he says

"What is it?" they both replied

"I need you guys to lookout for one another while I am gone okay?" he replies

"Always Dad" they reply

Rachel looks at Tom he sees the fear in her eyes knowing how Ruskov had abuse Kelly and used threats of harm against Ava to ensure she did what he wanted.

"Hey, I will be okay once this is over an we have finally caught Ruskov and his men we plan our future together" he said

"Tom, I don't know what to say just please come back to us safe" she replies

"I want you guys to go back to the Enterprise it will be safer alright"

Rachel response with a nod of her head while fighting back the tears. At that moment Ravit and security detail make their presence known to escort them back to 32nd street base.

Tom hugs and kisses the children and Rachel telling them he loves them before heading towards the helo.

Mike had moved a little distance away from the group when Rachel breaks away from them

"Mike, stay frosty" she tells him

Mike laughs its Rachel way of telling him to be safe without being mushy

"Hey, you own me a breakfast in the mess" he replies

"It's a date" she replies

Mike turns toward Tom and ask "Ready"

"Yes, let's go" he replies walking toward the helo

Once onboard the helo took off for a short flight to North Island for the briefing.

"Alright, lets gather our things and head back to the base okay" Rachel said

"Rachel is the man Dad going after really bad? Ashley ask

"Yes, he is very dangerous that is why we are going back to the Enterprise" she replied

 **On the Carnival Sunrise middle of the Atlantic**

Ruskov is studying the scars on his face from the explosions on the Vernyi. Chandler somehow out maneuver him the greatest admiral of the Soviet Union and Russian Navy. This time when he meets Chandler and the crew of the Nathan James he will emerge victorious. He is repulsed by the image in the mirror.

"Captain Chandler you and Dr. Scott will pay for the destruction you have caused to me" he say aloud to his empty cabin. He picks up the phone rings on the bridge answer by crew member

"Current speed and heading" Ruskov asks

"Admiral, we are currently 100 nautical miles from the coast of United States speed is 18 knots expect arrival time 1200 tomorrow" the crew member replies

He hangs up the phone and crosses over to the other side of his stateroom there he has a terrified mother and her two daughters sitting at the table under armed guards.

He used the Immunes fanaticism to locate the families. When his men stumble upon Slattery's family in Deer Park his men quickly grab them.

"Ah, Christine this might be the last time we all dine together as we shall soon see your husband and Captain Chandler very soon" he says


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **NAS North Island**

The conference room was under tight security with not because of the brass but due to the sensitive nature of what was about to be disclosed by Captain Slattery and CDR Cooper. This was done to ensure that the press that had descent on San Diego once the news broke that Rachel Scott was still alive. Rachel had declined to speak to press initially yet somehow, she figure out that to keep them away from the base was for her to give a brief press conference would keep them away from North Island. Everyone is watching Dr. Scott press conference given at a downtown hotel in San Diego when Tom, enters the room the television is muted and attention on deck is shout out.

"At ease" he replies

"We have learned the identity of the group leader who is responsible for the attacks on our country and Peng's rise to power in China. Now I will turn this meeting over to Captain Slattery and CDR Cooper" he states

"Thank you, sir" Mike replies

"As you know we believe this to be a world-wide group, but it is only one man behind the entire plot. It is Admiral Konstantin Ruskov, formerly of the Russia Navy. We first encounter him two years ago in the Arctic when Dr. Scott was looking for the primordial strain to the Red flu." Mike states

"Wasn't the Vernyi sunk in the Caribbean by your tactical team?" Colonel Wyatt asks

"The ship was sunk but he survived somehow. Now I will turn over the rest of the briefing to CDR Cooper" Mike replied

"This what we know so far he has commandeered the cruise ship Carnival Sunrise (picture is shown of the ship)

sailing back and forth from the North Atlantic to the Caribbean under the guise of helping people and bringing supplies back and forth between Europe and the Caribbean No one is going to question him sailing back and forth. Only aircrafts flying are military providing humanitarian aid so a ship sailing back, and forth ferrying passengers is a low priority." She states

"So, he wants revenge against the James and her crew?" Bosch asks

"Yes, he is ego and pride was wounded by these upstart Americans the explosions left him disfigure and he wants revenge. Ruskov came to power under the old Soviet Union he is brutal. He wanted the cure as a means of power. During a meeting between him and the CNO in GITMO he mined the harbor killed two crew members from the James and executed one of his own men in front of the CNO and he purposely expose one of his men to Niels Sorenson forcing Dr. Scott to test her vaccine on him" Sash states

"So, this man is manic sailing back and forth between Europe and the Caribbean with boat loads of civilians knowing that we will not attack the ship with civilians onboard" Wyatt said

"What does he want most the three people who cost him his glory. Myself, Captain Slattery and Dr. Scott and the rescue team from the James" Tom states

"Sir, there is something else" Sasha hesitates

"What is it CDR?" Tom asks

"Sir, it seems that Ruskov is holding a family of three captive for the past two years. We don't have an ID on them just this photograph taken by a passenger about six months ago" she replies

The picture is shown split screen beside the ship we two audible gasps are heard in the room.

Sasha looks at Mike and Tom before she precedes with the briefing

"How long ago did you say this was taken CDR? Tom asks

"About six months ago is there a problem sir?" she ask

"CDR you just found Captain Slattery's family they have been missing since the attack on the survivor camp in Deer Park" Tom replied

"My God, that monster has had them for past two years. Tom you know the hell he put the Tophet's through" Mike states"

"I know Mike we will get them back safe and sound. We will get them all off that ship safe and end Ruskov reign of terror." He replies

"This mission is now to rescue the passengers and Captain Slattery's family. Captain Bosch I want you to take the lead in planning the rescue mission. How long will you need to plan and execute the mission?" Tom said

"The problem isn't the planning but finding a ship with the same characteristics as the Sunrise and if we do find one it I say we could be ready to go within six weeks. Bosch replies

"Sir, I took the liberty of locating a vessel that has the same profile as the Sunrise and it location is in the Galveston, Texas." Sasha interjects

"Rudy you have a week to get it develop the plan and include Cooper in the training she speaks multiply languages and we can slip her and couple of operators among the passengers on the voyage back t Europe" Tom replies

"Sir, we don't know if Ruskov made any modifications to the ship we need someone on the inside to get us the latest intel someone who Ruskov won't suspect they need to blend in with the rest of the passengers" Bosch replied.

"Captain I will do it" Sasha volunteering her services

"CDR, thank you but you are too valuable of an asset is Ruskov finds out you are Naval intelligence game over" Tom replied

"Sir, it makes perfect sense I speak several languages including Russian and Mrs. Slattery will feel safer talking to woman than a man" she replied

"It is a good ideal I can slip couple of experience operators in with the passenger matter of fact I have the perfect two operators. Fluent in several languages and a couple of obscure dialects and they will blend in perfectly with passengers. Sir, it is the only way plus we need fresh intel as to the location of the Slattery's family on the ship to pull this off without hitch" Bosch replied

Tom realizes that this is the only way the mission has a chance of being successful.

"Very well, Cooper where is the Caribbean Sunrise heading?"

"It is currently steaming to Europe towards port of call is Lisbon, Portugal they will arrive in the next three days." She replies

"We have a schedule shipment of various supplies to England which leaves from Chicago International in 18 hours there is a G650 sitting out on the tarmac we can have it fuel and ready to fly in 45 minutes" Colonel Wyatt replies

"Mike before you even ask the answers is no your presences will jeopardize the mission. Let's hammer out the logistics and rescue Captain Slattery's family and the passengers" Tom says

 **Caribbean Sunrise**

Christine and the girls were sitting on the pool deck of the ship it had been about two weeks since their dinner with Ruskov he had shown the video of Mike and some of his crew members being torture by the pirate Takeahaya. The girls were held it together until they heard their father's voice reciting his service number. Christine was listening to Mike's hearing the control anger in his voice as his recites his service number. His service number is incorrect she should know every time she took the kids to the base hospital they always ask for the sponsor's number. Her musings were interrupted by a woman

"Excuse me do you mind if I join you? The woman ask

"No not at all, are you an American? She asks

"Yes, I am" she replies

Christine studies the woman she is tall with athletic build red hair and blue eyes. Christine notices two men observing the her and the woman. Christine instantly knows by the bearing they are military.

"Look I don't know who you are, and I don't want any trouble, so you and your men stay away from me" Christine states

"Mrs. Slattery my name is Sasha Cooper was sent by the Captain Slattery" she replied

"Mike could not have sent you he is being held hostage by a pirate name Takeahaya in Asia" she replied

"No, that happen over 12 weeks ago he safe and sound waiting for you and the girls to return safely" she states

"No, I don't believe you" she replies

"Mike said to tell you _Is brea liom mo haol_ "she said in Gaelic

Christine softly laughs on their first date Mike said those words to her. He would say _Chrissy Is brea liom mo shaol_. She first heard the phrase after Mike had been brought into the ER after a domestic dispute call became violent. When he saw Christine, who was a resident at the time come in he said those words. She thought he had a concussion order a CT scan and he said his head is fine he had taken a bat to the ribs from the wife while trying to take the husband into custody. They had date for three months when he told he loved her six months later they married, and he finally told her what it meant _my love my life_. Christine fell in love all over again.

Christine looks at Sasha and the men who st _a_ y out of the guards' line of sight.

"So, Cooper how do you plan to get my girls and I off here safely without causing harm to the other passengers?" Christine inquired

"We don't we plan on take control of this vessel from Ruskov this is where your knowledge of the ship comes into play the I need to know if he has made any changes to the interior of the ship and guard schedule" Sasha said

"His security teams have the staterooms on the upper decks the rest of the crew are in the crews' are in the lower deck cabins. Also, the reasons the decks are secure after sunset isn't for safety it isn't because of the pirates it is because he conducts business with the pirates in the area. If they find anyone on deck he has them killed blaming it on the pirates to keep his secrets." Christine replied

She notices one of the guards advancing towards her and Sasha, so says quietly to Sasha

"Time is up now the guards are coming for us are cabin is on the same deck as the security teams we are the port side fifth cabin." She states then she calls the girls to go.

Sasha watches as she is escorted away with her children she notes that the guard has a no weapon visible but doesn't mean anything he is Spetsnaz which makes him a deadly adversary.

Sasha sat there for a few moments taking in the information that Christine had given here in their short conversation it detail and precise for a civilian but good.

She gets up and heads back toward her cabin assigned to her. Luck was on their sides when they board they were given cabins next to one another. The two SEALs Sal Sorenson and Ed Novack were assigned to the cabin on her right side. Once back in the cabinet she hears the coded knock and releases the adjoining door between the cabins.

"So, was she helpful?" Sal inquired

"Yes, and she was very precise, with the details and I believe we can execute the plan in the next 48 hours" Sasha states

"The security teams are berthed in the upper deck suites also she and the girls are on the same floor as the security teams. Their cabin is on the port side fifth cabin. So, we need to draw them out and away from the area to rescue Slattery's family. He is staying true to form working with the pirates in the area that is reason for the weather decks secured at night" she states

"The guards rotate through from patrolling the decks at night to securing the engineering spaces below deck so that won't be a soft target" Ed said

"So, what is the best soft target, that doesn't include injuring civilians" Sasha asks

"We need to create a diversion that will get the security teams involved in securing the area, but it will require the passengers to go up on the weather decks. What's the best way to clear a room without use fire power? An obnoxious odor" Sal says

"And where do you plan on finding a skunk bomb in the middle of the ocean?" Ed asks

"Already have them in hand I was thinking about non-lethal when I remember the joke shop not to far from the base and grabbed a couple of boxes between the three of us once we get the green light we strategically place in various vents. The smell will over power the vent system driving everyone on deck. Ruskov will want to keep everyone confine to one are which will work in our favor." Sal replies

"And that is why you are the Joker" Ed laughingly replies

"Okay let's get this intel back to the teams and within the next 48 Captain Slattery will be free of Ruskov" Sasha replies

 **Galveston Texas**

 _"_ _Is brea liom mo haol_ " Mike has been repeating the phrase since he found out that Christine and the girls are still alive. Looking at the picture of his family he makes a promise to himself that no matter what he would personally take Ruskov into custody for the hell he put his family and the Ava & Kelly Tophet through during their hostage period on the Veryni.

He musings are interrupted by a knock on his assigned quarters. He opens the door a Petty Officer is standing there.

"Captain, I am here to tell you it is a go and to meet CDR Bosch in fifteen minutes in front of this building sir" Sailor states

"Thank you, Petty Officer" he said.

Fifteen minutes later Mike is on a plane headed towards Puerto Rico to intercept the Caribbean Sunrise and get his family back


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 **USS Bataan LHD 5 Middle of the Caribbean Ocean**

Mike was standing on silent flight deck of ship deep in his thoughts thinking about how he is getting a second chance with his family. He has never given up hope of being reunited with them. He is angry that somehow that son of bitch Russian survived the sinking of the Vernyi and made it to the United States and kidnap his family from him for over two years.

"Captain Slattery, sir" young sailor said as he approaches the man

"Yes, Petty Officer what is it?" Mike replies

"Sir, CDR Bosch said to tell you they are ready in the wardroom" he "replies

"Thank you, tell the Commander, I will be there in five minutes" Mike replies

"Yes, sir" he replies and leaves

Mike takes one last look at the horizon before he heads toward the wardroom. He grabs the handle to open the QAWTD opens it steps through and shutting it. As he walks towards the wardroom he knows the crew has heard the scuttlebutt going around about the CO of the Nathan James being on board, but he does not care. His thoughts are focus on the mission about to take place in less than two hours. Mike reaches the wardroom takes a deep breath and enters the room.

"Remain seated" he says as he enters the space

"Alright now that everyone is here let's get started. Our teams contacted the subject and she was able to give us good intel on the setup on the ship and the routine of the security detail. Security teams has the suites on the upper decks. The subject and her children are housed on the same deck as the security teams their stateroom are on the port side fifth cabin in. The decks are secure at night due to pirates but here is the kicker Ruskov is in league with the pirates operating in the area." Bosch states

"Captain Kelly, thirty minutes prior to sunset we will launch the RHIBs

"Yes, sir" he replied

"Remember Ruskov is brilliant military tactician and dangerous to achieve his object he will do anything outside of the norm. Detonating a nuclear missile over southern France to preventing the James from reaching an unmanned refueling station, killing one of his own men to make his point. The man has no moral compass he will do anything to accomplish his goals. Stay on your toes with this one he is truly a snake" Mike states

"Double check your equipment especially the helmet cams CNO wants this entire operation document to ensure we did everything by the book to rescuing the hostages and keeping the passengers safe. We departure in thirty minutes" CDR Bosch says

 **Caribbean Sunrise**

Ed and Sal had spent the morning scavenging the ship looking for cans to repack and improvise the stink bombs with simple detonators. Later in the evening they would set the bombs off in ten minutes intervals in key parts of the ship's ventilation system.

Thirty minutes after sunset they began to set off the bombs at the prescribe intervals so far everything is going as plans as the obnoxious smell of rotten eggs slowly begins to fill the ship's interior a slow build up to an overpowering smell. As the passengers are heading towards the weather decks the Captain has no choice but to place them on the upper aft weather deck for while trying to ventilate the ship. The chaos of people heading up to the weather deck the security teams are distracted by directing the passengers to aft weather decks. This distraction allows Bosch's and his team to climb up to the mooring stations on to the ship. Sasha and her team take up position around the Slatterys while mingling with other passengers. Over the comms they here the pre-arrange signal of three clicks to let them know the others have boarded the ship.

They break off into two teams and begin advancing towards the bridge and the engine room. The engine room team with the element of surprise on their side allowing them to quickly overpower the guards station around the space.

The bridge team is steadily making way up to the bridge along the bridge wing when guard spots and opens fire upon them. The fighting was short and intense both sides suffered causalities, thankfully no fatalities among the SEALs but the Russians suffered several fatalities.

As soon as the gunfire began Sasha and her team took down the guards guarding the Slattery family ensuring that the passengers suffered no harm. The word was passed over comms that _"all tangos neutralized with the exception Ruskov"_

Sasha looks at Christine and the girls and say "Christine this is over yet Ruskov is loose somewhere on this ship"

Sal realizes that Christine is looking at one passenger he follows her line of sight and ask, "Ma'am is that Ruskov standing alone by the railing?"

Before anyone can stop her Christine covers the distance separating them when she lands a solid punch to his to his nose breaking it in the process she looks at Sal and replies

"Meet Admiral Ruskov" Christine said

She looks at Ruskov with hatred in her eyes

"From the moment you kidnapped us from Deer Park I have been waiting for this day for over two years. Not so tough without your guards, are you?" Christine states

"Now if you excuse me I am going to see if I can help the wounded. Charlie and Hannah go get the medical bags and help the passengers I will help the medics treat the SEALs." She said as the girls run to get the bags.

"Admiral it looks like you pick the wrong woman to take hostage" Sal states

 **USS BATAAN**

Three hours later the operation was deemed a success with no injuries among the passengers and the SEALs, Ruskov was in custody along with his men on the USS Bataan several Coast Guard members along with a detachment of Marines were sailing the Caribbean Sunrise to their port in the Bahamas. Ruskov's men began to turn against him hoping for leniency for their part during and after the pandemic. They gave up the pirates' location and their operation. In the morning they would raid the pirates' location and put an end to their operations. Christine had stay behind to help the medics with injured and the girls stayed with her onboard.

Mike had just received word that the medical teams were heading back, and Christine was on the first LCAC to enter the well deck. Mike watched as the craft came into the well deck maneuvering up the ramp to allow the other crafts to enter as soon as the crafts master position the craft in place and released the air from the bellows.

Mike stood there frozen in place _watching_ as Christine emerge from the craft cabin. Christine spots him as her feet touch the deck. They slowly walk towards each other and they stop just a few inches apart when Mike says

"Is brea liom mo shaol Chrissy" as he pulls her into his arms

"Mike" is all she says

"Chrissy, I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you when Lucas died

"Mike, I we had a fight prior to your leaving then Lucas got sick and died it just made things worse, so I took it out my frustration on you" she replies

"I love you Chrissy and I know we have rough road ahead of us, but I am here for you and" but the sentence was cut off by the sounds of two teenagers screaming "Daddy" Charlie and Hannah jump off the LCAC and ran straight towards Mike and Christine. Mike barely had time to brace himself for the girls jumping in his arms.

"Okay let me get a look at you two both of you have grown so much in the last two year my beautiful babies" he said

"Dad you are so embarrassing" Charlie replies

"Yeah, Dad you are embarrassing our daughters" Christine responds laughingly.

The reunion is broken up by the sound of another LCAC entering the well deck. Mike looks ups and notices the Master-at-Arms converging on the craft. Mike free himself from his family and walk over to the craft as the prisoners are disembarking. He is looking for one man and that is Ruskov whom he spots him

"Admiral Konstantin Ruskov you were once a great leader, but your arrogance has cost you everything. When we get back to the States you will be formally charge for your crimes." He states

Ruskov just looks and says "Captain Slattery it seems that I under estimated two years ago and now well-done Captain and tell your wife how you Americans say no hard feelings" as he begins to laugh

Mike's response "How's the nose? According to initial reports I believe that my wife broke you nose with a solid punch tell me admiral how does it feel to have you ass handed to you by a woman in front of your men and those passengers?" he replies as he walks away from a once great leader.

Mike looks towards his family and he smiles he has his family back. Life is looking up for him

Author Notes:

QAWTD: Quick Acting Water Tight Door these doors are found throughout the ships.

LCAC: Land Craft Air Cushion

The USS Bataan LHD5 is the perfect class of ship to execute a rescue mission on the high seas due to the different ways she can be configured for various missions. Along with a complement of Marines.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

NEW BEGINNINGS

 **San Diego**

Tom watch the rescue playout on the screens as the SEALs teams took down Ruskov and his men onboard the Caribbean Sunrise. From start to finish the entire operation took less than three hours from start to finish. The SEALs suffered some casualties however the Russians loss several men in the short fire fight. Ruskov was not on the bridge as expect so it took several minutes for the teams to locate him. As one of the helmet cams showed that Christine and the girls were safe, one of Sasha's team noticed that Christine was focusing on one person. He asked her if that was Ruskov and before anyone could stop her, she reached the man and gave him a solid punch in the nose. Everyone in the conference room felt that blow deliver by her and some even comment that 'Slattery better never piss off wife' everyone had a good laugh.

All in all, they had Ruskov and fifteen of his men in custody now it was a game to see who would get first crack at him the Russians and the having the strongest claims to him.

Tom is wondering if he can breathe a sigh relief these past few six months have been erratic not just for him but for the entire nation. Now with threat neutralize it is now time to truly rebuild the country. Tom's thoughts are interrupted by the President addressing

"Captain Chandler how longer before the Bataan docks in the Norfolk?" POTUS asked

"Sir, both the Sunrise and the Bataan will arrive in Norfolk tomorrow around 1300." He replied

"Why are we bringing the Sunrise to the States instead of their destination in the Bahamas? He asked

"Sir, we hand to change our plans with Sunrise due to Ruskov working with the pirates. We can not confirm that we have capture all the pirates when we executed the raid on their compound

"Do we have enough man power and resources to deal with the influx of the passengers in Norfolk?" he inquired

"Yes, sir we and once we received the initial after-action report from CDR Cooper and Captain Bosech then we will know more." Tom stated

"Well, ladies and gentlemen you all have done an excellent job of restoring hope in our future and I am grateful for the sacrifice you have all made. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and address the people of our country once again" President say

Attention on deck is called as the President stands and exits the room. All eyes shift to Tom once the door closes behind the president. All of those left in the room enlisted and officers alike studied him. The man who fought to ensure that the cure for the Flu was given to the world while fighting the Immunes, stopping a maniacal dictator in China but, he stepped aside so that his friend former XO would lead the charge to capture Ruskov and free his family. They were standing before a true battle tested leader. Colonel Wyatt lead the room in a spontaneous round of applause.

Tom accepts the spontaneous applause but signals everyone to stop. He wanted to say a few words

"Thank you everyone but we did this as a team that is our strength and what enable us to take back our country from those who wished to destroy us. am honor by all of you but let's us not forgot our fallen brethren. Honor them for their sacrifice that they made. Now we have a country to rebuild so, let's begin there and move forward and restoring our country" he states.

Tom walks out the room towards his waiting vehicle to take him towards what he hopes is a new beginning with Rachel and his family only time will tell.

 **Next Day Miami Florida**

Mike is sitting in his assigned stateroom looking at his family while they sleep. He and Christine spent most of the night talking about the mistakes they made prior to Lucas' death and after. They would attend counseling sessions together as couple and family in order to heal.

Charlie was the first one to awake she sat up on her cot and look around and seeing her dad a she smile.

"Morning Dad, she says

"Good morning baby girl how did you sleep?" he replies

"The best sleep in a long time" she replied

"Dad I am glad that you found us Mom told not to give up hope you would find us and deal with Ruskov."

"Well I think your mother did a pretty good job with that punch to nose" he replied laughingly

At that moment Christine woke up to the laughter of her husband and oldest daughter

"What's so funny bright and early this morning" she asks

"Oh, nothing just telling Charlie that the entire military brass saw my wife bust the nose of a once well-respected Russian admiral" he replies

"He deserved a lot more, but your guys won't let me hit him again" she replied

"Chrissy, I am very proud of you and our girls and I am sorry that I didn't find you sooner."

"Mike, you found us that is important, and you put an end to his pirating and human trafficking operations"

"Mom I had the most wonderful dream that Daddy found us and saved everyone" Hannah said

As Hannah open her eyes, she realized it was a dream it was real she jumped from her cot and gave her dad the once over before throwing her arms around him which return Christine and Charlie joined the hug fest. Mike finally felt a peace he had his family with him.

"Alright ladies how about some breakfast in less than two hours we will pull into Miami" he asks

"Good ideal and I am starving" Hannah replied

"Same Hannah wakes up starving" Mike replies with a big smile

"Alright how about you three get dress and I will take you to the wardroom so we can have some breakfast alright?" Mike said

The three nodded their heads in agreement Mike step into the passageway while waiting for his family. He has a second chance with his family, and he is very grateful. As he shuts the door waiting for his girls he finally has peace of mind and heart knowing that his family is on the other side of the door not missing somewhere in the country. His thoughts are interrupt by the cabin door open as Hannah is the first one out the door.

"Dad I am starving, Mom and Charlie are taking forever I know how to get to the wardroom is it okay if I go ahead?" she gives Mike that look which he can't say no too

"Alright you my go but don't try and eat the entire breakfast menu" he replies

"Dad I am growing kid" she replies as she head towards the wardroom

"I see Hannah has once again work her magic on you as usual." Christine says laughingly

"Dad, just admit it Hannah can wrap you around her finger" Charlie states with a smirk

"I don't know what you are talking about. Let's go eat breakfast before your sister devour everything in sight" he replies with a grin on his face

Mike knows that things will not be easy and they will have a long hard road to recovery to heal as a family.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

NEW BEGINNINGS: SIX YEARS LATER

The reception was in full swing the nuptials of Thomas Chandler and Rachel Scott was a big deal and many people wanted to attend but Tom and Rachel planned their wedding like a mission, and it help that the crew of the Nathan James volunteer their services to pull off this ultra-top-secret wedding. Bacon and the culinary division volunteer to help with catering the food and wedding cake.

Tom and Rachel object to the crew taking time from their families to help with their wedding. He also realized that he would have a munity on his hands when told their families wanted to help. Kara suggest that once a month that Rachel and Tom would throw a Nathan James family barbeque on the farm this would give them the cover for planning the wedding which they could discuss what food menus would be served and taste cakes without being stalked by the public and press.

As for the looking for wedding dresses Bertrise surprise everyone with her skills as a designer and seamstress she showed Rachel several designs she had sketch for Rachel's dress and dresses for Ashley and Natalie Jane. As for the men Tom would wear his choker whites while Sammy, James Jeddah (JJ) and Jed already had tuxes from all the formal dinners the family had attended over the past six years.

Bertrise designed each dress to complement Rachel's dress. Natalie Jane dress was not a typical flower girl it was a romper with a removable skirt made of tulle in yellow. Ashely dress was cocktail length in yellow with tulle underskirt nothing over the top simple elegance. Rachel's dress was a simple column sheath dress with sweetheart neckline with mesh illusion covering the neck and shoulders. When the pictures are published Bertrise will be swamp with requests for her designs.

Everything had gone off without a hitch, Russ officiated over the ceremony Tom and Rachel had decide to write their vows which were basically told their story of friendship to lovers.

Six years had passed since the Coup attempt, China and Peng's Green Mist cure blocker. More importantly the rescue of the Mike's family and the passengers of the Caribbean Sunrise.

Mike and Christine lived on the next farm over from Tom and Rachel place, but the kids ran back and forth between the two farms. Charlie was able to graduate early from high school and was accept into medical program she was a truly a gifted when it came to medicine, she was set to graduate in the next year were should do her internship and residency at the hospital in St. Louis. Mike had already checked out the apartments near the hospital, but he wasn't ready to let his oldest leave the nest. Hannah was the surprise she was daddy's girl through and through a mixture of tomboy and princess. She had decided to apply to the Naval Acadmey but not under Slattery but her mom's maiden name Williams even though Mike was a recipient of the Medal of Honor Hannah could attend anyone of the five service academies. She did it the hard way and received her appointment letter to Annapolis from the President Oliver before he left office. Mike and Christine were stunned when Hannah showed them the letter of acceptance and the package that she sent in detailing how she and her family survived during the two years separate and never giving up hope. Next year Mike would drop her off at Annapolis for her plebe summer.

Kara and Danny were now stationed in Norfolk. Danny was assigned to a SEAL team under Captain Bosch, Kara had just finished her SWO flagship course top of her class when she was offered the billet of commanding officer of the Nathan James. Cameron Burk would be her XO and Master Chief Nishioka would be her CMC. Frankie was eight years old now and mini Danny in ever way. When Danny had down time, it was spent with Frankie and Halsey was retired, he official joined the family. Halsey and Frankie were inseparable only time Halsey wasn't with Frankie when he was in school. Debbie would be waiting with Halsey for Frankie after school at the bus stop.

Carlton and Rivat had eloped and traveled to Israel to look for her family after everything settle down. Only her youngest sister survived they decided to come back to the states and raise her as their own. Carlton had taken a position at the Naval Academy as an instructor and Rivat retired from the Israel Defense Force after everything she saw because of the Red Flu, the cure blocker and the attempt coup. She instead focused on her sister Talia who was twelve and she and Carlton welcome a little girl Sarah.

Wolfe had finally had a chance to travel to Australia and look for his family members and they had all survived the Red Flu because they lived in the outback far away from the coastal cities. Wolfe skills were need to train up the new recruits in the Australian military he also recruited Tex to come help him train the next generation of military down under. They had spent two year down under reestablishing the training programs not only for Australia and New Zealand's military. The two country would merge their militaries into a joint training due to the Red Flu. Kathleen choose to enlist in the Navy which ruffled Tex but he was proud of his girl.

Wolfe always the lady's man met his match when he met a Kenyan woman Azima Kandie a member of her country's military the two are currently dating

Ruskov and his men were tried and given life sentence by the world court sentence to be served in the Russian prison last heard Ruskov was killed by the prisoners many had family members who perish when the Vernyi was sunk by the James

As for Miller he is currently pushing boots at Great Lakes he is currently engaged to a Courtney Abbott who he met at a State Dinner honoring the crew of the Nathan James.

Sasha and Rudy Bosch after working together on several missions after rescuing Mike's family had become and item and eloped several months before.

The crew of the Nathan James and their family were finally at peace with the events that happen over the years there is sadness and joy that they all carry in their hearts, yet they are proud being part of history in finding the Cure stopping the regional leaders and finally ending Ruskov's reign of terror on survivors.

As for the Chandler family Ashley was in her second year in design school Sam was in his junior year of high school star baseball player honor student and the twins were in first grade Natalie love her books, ponies and playing dress up in not necessarily in that order.

JJ was played baseball like his big brother and he was the ball boy for Sam's team those two were close despite their age difference. Sam introduce JJ to comics

Jed found another cabin in upstate Missouri, but he spilt his time between the cabin and the farm.

As for the wedding of the year it went off without a hitch and when the press was informed of the wedding Rachel Scott and Tom Chandler were on their honeymoon at Jed's cabin.

Through the heartaches and loss of love ones everyone the crew of the Nathan James and their families have found happiness

Author's Note: I wanted to keep my ending simple and decide to write the ending with short narratives of everyone lives six year after the coup attempt. Thank you for reading and reviewing


End file.
